I'm Not Normal
by Rock0bye
Summary: Marianne Carson is not normal. She has a secret that has her being hunted down by a vampire named Laura who wants to use her as a weapon. Ever since then, she and her parents have been on the run, using false identities and only staying in one place for a few months. When Marianne is sent to live in Forks, Washington, with her aunt and uncle, Marianne meets her supernatural mate.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers books or characters, I only own my OC, her family, Garrett Hensley, and Laura.

Elementals are extraordinary creatures that look like humans, act like humans, but are not fully humans.

The Elements are people who can control, that's right, the elements. They can only control one element though such as earth, water, air, electricity, and more.

They are immortal and can stop aging at anytime but they can die. Every Elemental has their own weakness. A weakness that can kill them. It's always a physical weakness, kind of like Achilles heel.

All Elementals have a soul mate. They find their mates before or on their eighteenth birthday. When they find their mate, they get this unexplainable feeling in their chest. I would explain it to you but like I said, it's unexplainable.

Two hundred years ago, the Elementals went extinct due to the vampire race. An Elements' blood smells delicious to a vampire but tastes like dirt. At least, that's what they thought.

Some families went into hiding and lived off the grid. After everything cooled down, they began to live like normal people. They got jobs, houses, and pets like normal people do. No vampire, werewolf,or other mythological creature ever saw an Elemental ever again.

The most powerful element a person can get is the element of nature. That's because it's not just plants you get the power to control, it's also weather, animals, and rock. They can cause storms, earthquakes, a zoo break, avalanches, and more if they wanted to.

Luckily for us, one can only get the element of nature once during a lifetime, so no more than one person during a lifetime can have it.


	2. Chapter One

I hummed softly to the song on the radio as I pulled into my aunt's driveway. It was a gray and white two story house with a small pond in the backyard.

I turned off the engine and opened my door. A cool breeze blew in my face, making my loose curls fly in my face. I moved my hair out of my face and readjusted my flower crown on my head. My parents gave it to me on my 14th birthday. They give me one every year on my birthday because I have the power to control nature.

My uncle's and aunt's house was just five minutes away from Forks, which means we get the same cold and cloudy weather. Don't get me wrong, I love storms but I love the sun more.

I grabbed my two suitcases and my backpack and walked up to their porch. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to let me in.

Because it was a screen door, I could see their living room. There were toys scattered here and there, they must be little Will's. Will is my uncle's and aunt's four year old son. He is the cutest little thing I've ever seen. Although l, that could've changed. The last time I saw him, he was two years old.

The sound of shoes hitting the wooden floor broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see my Uncle Maxwell or Max for short. His bright blonde hair wasn't combed and his sea green eyes shined in the light.

He smiled at me and ushered me inside.

"Marianne! I haven't seen you in two years!" He stated. "Give me a hug!"

I smiled back politely and sat my bags down before giving him a hug. He smelled like the ocean and peppermint. We pulled away and I continued to smile.

"Hi Uncle Max. Where's Aunt Aspen?" I asked.

"She's changing Will into different clothes. He spilt his breakfast on himself." He laughed. "You should've seen Aspen's face. Pure shock and annoyance."

I giggled as he tried to imitate her face when I heard a cough. Uncle Max jumped and turned around. I looked around his body to see my aunt standing at the top of the stairs, hands on her hip.

My aunt's red hair was pulled back in a bun and her hazel eyes were glaring at her husband. Even from here, I could see her freckles on her pale face.

Aunt Aspen smiled warmly at me and came down the stairs. She gave me a comforting smile and pulled away.

She stared at me for a few seconds before grinning. "My, my, aren't you just beautiful. You've grown up. Where did these curve come from?"

I laughed and blushed slightly. "Thanks Aunt Aspen."

She opened her mouth to reply when we heard little feet running down the stairs. I looked at the stairs to see little Will in a plaid shirt and khakis. His bright blonde hair and electric blue eyes made him look more like his father, but he got his pale skin from his mother.

"Will!" I shouted happily as I bent down on my knees.

"Marwie!" He squealed, running into my arms.

As soon as he got in my arms, I felt something shock me.

"Ow!" I pulled away from him for a second and looked at my aunt and uncle.

Uncle Max smiled sheepishly at me. "Will found his element. Electricity."

Amazed, I looked at Will, my lips parted due to shock. "Sweet."

Will frowned, his chubby little face scrunched up. "Did I huwt you?"

I shook my head quickly, not wanting to make the little boy cry. "You didn't hurt me, Will! Not one bit! Now why don't you go play with your toys?"

Smiling once more, Will ran around to the other side of the room, grabbing a stuffed elephant and a giraffe before running away.

"He's a sweetheart." I said.

Uncle Max nodded his head while Aunt Aspen said, "He is, isn't he?"

She then said, "How was your drive here? Any problems?"

I shook my head. "None at all."

"Good. School starts on Monday and dinner is at six. Until then, you can go unpack. Your room is up the stairs and is the last door on the left." My uncle said.

I nodded my head and carried my bags up the stairs and down the hallway till I came across a green wooden door. Ah green, my favorite color.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped in shock at what I saw.

The walls were painted a slight darkish blue and the ceiling and closet door were white. There was a nice bunk bed but the bottom bunk was missing. Instead there was a bench and cubbies underneath it. The top bunk even had a little over head board connected to the wall like a roof. There was a pretty blue bird cage hanging from the ceiling by the bunk bed and there was little trees planted in pots here and there.

I had a nice dark green desk and a black swivel chair in the corner of the room. The closet was nice and roomy. But that isn't the best part. There were two glass doors on the wall infront of me, leading to a balcony. I sat my stuff down and walked to the balcony doors.

Opening them, I welcomed a cold breeze and shivered. I looked a the nicely sized blacony. It had random little flowers and plants here and there. A vine was attached to the fence around the balcony to keep me from falling. The flowers were dying due to it getting close to winter and I couldn't help them with that. Even if I healed them right up, they would die in a day or two.

Due to my element being nature, I am very powerful. That's why my parents sent me away. Because I was being hunted. Hunted by what you ask? A she-vampire named Laura. She wants to take me hostage and use me as a weapon. Laura got the power of hypnotism whenever she became a vampire. So basically, she wants to hypnotize me into becoming her faithful follower/weapon of destruction.

I can control plants, animals, the earth (such as rocks), create earthquakes and storms. I can also heal animals and plants which means I can also bring the back to life. I also influence the weather by my emotions. I can't control that power very well along with creating earthquakes. I can talk to animals but I cannot turn into one.

That's basically all I can do. So I'm not _that_ powerful.

I walked back inside and closed the balcony doors. I began to unpack my belongings, folding my shorts, jeans, leggings, socks, and undergarments and putting them in a dresser that was by my closet. I hung my shirts, sweaters, jackets, and my coat in my closet before putting my suitcase in their as well.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

After dinner, Aspen and Max tucked Will in his bed while I waited for them in the living room.

For the first time since I got here, I took the time to take in the room. There were a couple plants here and there and there was an antelope horns attached to a clay head of an antelope of the wall. (Sorry for that horrible description.)

The walls were white and attached to the living room was the dining room. There's one couch in the middle of the living room and two single chairs. The couch was white and both of the single short were black. Each chair had a single black and white striped pillow while the couch had four brown and black pillows. Over the head of the couch was a black and white striped blanket. Infront of the couch was a 55 inch flat screen TV.

On the right side of the room is where the stairs to upstairs are and a hallway that leads to a bathroom, a closet, and my uncle and aunt's room. The white fabric stairs were covered with a black carpeting like a red carpet.

I looked at the plants that were hanging on the wall. They were a dark green, looking a bit dry as they were hunched over. I got some water from the kitchen and poured a bit into each pot. Then I touched the tip of each plant, giving it life. The three plants slowly turned to a bright green and lifted themselves up.

Smiling happily, I sat back down on a chair just as they came down.

Aunt Aspen and Uncle Max sat down on the couch, staring at me with sad smiles.

"Marianne," My aunt began, "We just wanted to talk to you privately about Laura and school."

I nodded my head, trying not to show my fear.

She continued, "Your parents entered you here to protect yourself from the vampire, so as you know, you need to be given a whole new identity to be safe. We happen to know so people and we got you a fake birth certificate and drivers license."

She handed me the drivers license. It read Ariana Jaclyn Ryan.

"Ariana Jaclyn Ryan?" I questioned. "That's my fake name?"

My uncle nodded his head. "We could call you AJ for short?"

I nodded my head. "That's better than Ariana."

Aunt Aspen then said, "You might want to get used to the name. That's what we will be calling you if company is around and that's what your friends and teachers will be calling you too."

I waited for her to continue.

"You cannot, under any circumstances, let anyone know what you are. I know you wouldn't have done that any way but I just wanted to make sure you knew that." She clarified.

"It's common sense to not tell anyone what I am and what I can do. If I were to do so... well... then I wouldn't have much common sense, would I?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "And anyways, if I were to do that, I would be putting myself and every other Elemental in danger."

Uncle Max nodded his head. "Yes. Now, if you are to get any messages from or related to Laura, you are to come and tell us immediately, understand that?"

"Of course."

"Good, now onto more... how do I put this? More appealing news?" He said.

"Oh yeah. You did say something about there being a school matter to discuss."

Aunt Aspen took the lead again. "Sweetheart, there are vampires attending Forks High."

I let out a fearful gasp. "Really? Vampires? The race that nearly cause our extinction?"

My aunt nodded. "Yes, but they do not know of us. Their leader of their coven is a doctor, Marianne. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He helped deliver Will."

I gasped again, but this time more out of shock.

"His eyes are yellow instead of red, too. That means he doesn't drink human blood. He probably drinks animal blood. Do you know what that means?"

I slowly pieced it together. "It... it means the rest of his coven probably doesn't drink human blood."

"Exactly. So, until they prove otherwise, we believe you are safe from them." Uncle Max smiled reassuringly.

"How many of them are there?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen and his wife have six adoptive children who are all vampires. I've met one of them, Alice I believe her name was. She was quite weird but she was nice." Aunt Aspen stated. "She reminded me of a pixie."

"O-okay. So let me make sure I have this. I can't tell anyone who or what I really am, I have to contact you if Laura tries to contact me, and I have to deal with vampires at my new school?" I recited.

They nodded their heads.

"Ugh. Okay. I'm going to bed, I've had a long day. Night." I stood up from my seat and walked to my room, hearing their good night's as I climbed up the stairs.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hey everyone! How do you like my story so far? I hope it's good because I'm not the best at these as you can probably tell... -_- Anywho, in the next chapter Marianne, or should I say AJ, is going to be meeting the Cullens/Hales! *squeals happily*

I might do part of the chapter in Marianne/AJ's POV the second have in 3rd person. Or I might do the entire thing in 3rd person. We'll see.

Xoxo,

Rock0bye

P.S. Is electricity an element? If not, please tell me in the comment section! I might not change it just because I have everything planned out for Will, but who knows?


	3. Chapter Two

A/N quick authors note, just wanted to say that I am going to be calling Marianne AJ from now on! Hope you like the chapter!

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

3rd Persons POV*

AJ woke up the following Monday morning to her alarm. She turned it off and sat up on her bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, a smile appeared on her face. Today was her first day of school.

She climbed down the ladder (because she has a bunk bed otherwise known as a loft bed) and grabbed a towel, a change of clothes, and her toiletries.

She walked into the bathroom in the hallway and locked the door. Turning the shower on, AJ slowly took if her pajamas and walked into the shower.

The hot water released any tension that was in her shoulders and got rid of her tiredness. She scrubbed her hair with a new shampoo her aunt got her. Something about needing a new scent or something like that.

The smell of mint coconut was in the air as she stepped out of the shower. AJ actually liked the smell of her new shampoo more than her old one, which was lemon scented.

She wrapped a towel around her body as she brushed out her hair. She plugged in her hair straightening iron so it could heat up as she put on her clothes.

It was a cool and wet day, due to the previous night of rainfall, so she decided on a red sweater and a red, pink, and white infinity scarf. Under it she had a pink tank top just to be safe that it wasn't see-through. She wore this with pale blue jeans and brown ankle booties.

Once she finished getting dressed, she began to straighten her hair. Her hair has always been on the frizzy side due to her nature ability. You would think it wouldn't be, but that's how it is with her.

She finished straightening her honey brown hair and decided to put a little bit of makeup on. Just some powder and mascara. She looked at her reflection with approval. _Today is going to be a good say_ , she thought to herself. _As long as I stay clear from any vampires_.

She unplugged her straightening iron and took it with her along with the rest of her stuff and set it in her room.

Walking down the stairs with her backpack in hand, she walked into the kitchen. The smell of waffles hung in the air as she grabbed an apple.

"Good morning, Marianne. Do you want any waffles, sweetie?" Aspen asked, offering her a plate.

"No thanks. Never been a big fan of waffles. Also, it's my first day of school and I'd rather not go smelling like syrup." AJ stated, taking another bite of her apple.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Need any lunch money?" Aspen asked.

"Nah. I'll probably just steal a poor kids lunch money." She said, giving her aunt an innocent smile.

"Yeah right. You couldn't hurt a fly." Aspen smiled, knowing it was true. AJ could never hurt any animal and even if she did, she could just revive it.

"Touché." AJ stated.

"I'm sorry for asking, but I was wondering if you could maybe pick up Will from pre-school after school today. I'm working late at the hospital and Max is on overtime at-"

AJ cut her off, "I'd love to Aunt Aspen. After all, you have taken me in. It's the least I can do."

Aspen smiled. "Thanks Marianne. I'll call the school and tell them that his cousin, AJ, is picking him up. His spare car seat is on the porch."

"Where is the little guy anyways?"

"His father already took him. You just missed them." Aspen answered.

AJ nodded, looking at the time on her phone before almost letting out a small scream.

"It's almost seven! I have to get there early so I don't get stared at like I'm a freak!" She yelled, grabbing her keys and fake license.

"Bye Aunt Aspen!"

"Have a great first day of school!"

AJ grabbed her bag pack and ran out the house. She grabbed the car seat and unlocked her car.

After putting the car seat in the back seat, she put her bag on the passengers side and started her car.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

She walked into the school, ignoring the pairs of eyes that stared at her as she walked to the front desk.

AJ walked up to the front desk. There was a lady there with blonde hair and blue eyes.

AJ got her attention by saying, "Excuse me, but I'm Arianna Ryan, the new girl here."

The lady smiled and AJ saw a name tag on her shirt that said Ms. Vernon.

"Ah, yes. Good morning, Miss Ryan. Here is your schedule. You will need to have it signed by each of you teachers and it would be great if you brought it back to me at the end of the day." Ms. Vernon said.

"Of course, Ms. Vernon. I hope you have a lovely day," AJ smiled at her.

"You too. You locker is number 253, so it should be down the hall and to the left. Right at the end of the hall." Ms. Vernon said.

AJ nodded and bid her another goodbye.

AJ walked down the hallway, getting ready to turn when she bumped into someone.

They both fell to the ground with an Omph! and AJ looked up to see another girl sitting infront of her. She had dark brown hair and do brown eyes. Along with that, she had the palest skin ever. Very close to a vampire, but she didn't have the eyes nor did she smell like one.

"I-I am so sorry!" The girl stuttered.

"Don't worry about it!" AJ waved it off.

"B-but I wasn't looking where I was going and I knocked us both to the ground!" She stammered.

"Hey, like I said, don't worry about it." AJ stood up and helped the girl up. "I'm AJ Ryan, unfortunately the new girl."

She smiled. "I'm Bella Swan. I was the new girl last week. Don't worry, you're first day probably won't be as bad as mine was."

"Really? What happened?" AJ asked.

"I was sitting by one of the Cullens, you've probably already heard of them, and he just flipped out. He kept covering his nose like I stank or something. And right when the bell rang, he ran put of the room. I haven't seen him since. I caught him trying to change classes afterwards. I asked his siblings about it but they just said it was family problems." Bella said, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, wow, that is horrible." AJ said. But she knew what it was. She was his blood singer. Her blood calls out to him. It must of been a test of his mental ability to not drink her blood out right there.

"I know! It was horrible! I was so embarrassed." She slapped her forehead like she was scolding herself.

After that, they looked at her schedule to see they had most classes together. The only classes they didn't have together were first period, gym, and sixth period.

"Well I guess I will see you second hour?" Bella asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye Bella!" She waved as she walked to her first class.

Mr. Tate, her first hour English teacher, fortunately didn't make her introduce herself to the class. He just told them that they better be nice to their new student and to welcome her. As he did this he signed the note she is to give the front office after school.

As he was doing this, AJ could smell a vampire. Her heart rate spiked up as she finally saw the pale skinned and golden eyes of a very buff teenage boy. Her had dark hair and bright red lips. And he was very buff.

He noticed her too, probably smelling her blood, and looked at her. AJ quickly looked away and waited for Mr. Tate to finish talking.

"Take a seat next to Emmett." He told her. The vampire raised his hand, signaling that he was Emmett.

She walked to her seat beside the vampire. She gracefully sat down and took out her English book that Mr. Tate gave her at the start of class.

"To start of the week, we are going to be doing partnered essays. The person you are sharing a table with will be your partner for this assignment. It has to be something informational." Mr. Tate said. "It must be two pages in length and contain at least five hundred words."

AJ nodded slightly to herself, rembering the requirements. She also noticed the jealous glares of the girls around her. They probably hate her because she got partnered with Emmett.

"It is due next week on Monday and we will be working on this during class for the rest of the week. You may begin." Mr. Tate sat down at his desk and began to grade papers.

AJ looked at Emmett who was already staring at her with a blank expression.

Deciding to be brave, AJ held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm AJ Ryan. Nice to meet you Emmett."

He looked at her hand like it just insulted him. Her bright expression faltered and she slowly put down her hand. "Oo-kay."

She got out a paper and a pencil. "Got any ideas?"

When he didn't answer, AJ began to think if some on her own. "Maybe... we could do it on Greek Mythology! Or we could do it on a war. Like the Revolutionary War or the Civil War. We could do it on an animal that is going extinct and how we should fight against the hunting of elephants for their skin and tusks."

She blushed as she realised she was rambling. "Sorry. Let's just say I feel very strongly of animals going extinct. I swear I'm not crazy!"

Finally, she got a reaction out of him. Emmett slowly began to smile.

"Aha! I got you to smile! 1-0, I'm winning so far." She said, grinning.

"Let's do it on that, if you feel so strongly about it." Emmett said.

"Sweet. This is going to be an easy grade."

For the rest of the hour, Emmett and AJ worked on the writing assignment. As they worked, a new found friendship began to blossom between the two.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The morning went by quickly and soon it was time for lunch.

AJ walked into the cafeteria with Bella and another girl she met. Her name was Angela Weber and she had black hair and glasses that covered her brown eyes.

AJ wasn't that hungry so she just got a yellow pear that looked delicious. She paid for the small pear with some pocket change and followed Angela with Bella to a table with anther girl and two boys.

The girl had brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her nose was slightly pointy and so was her chin, but besides that, she was very pretty. She found out her name was Jessica. One boy had blonde hair and blue eyes whose name was Mike. The other boy's name was Eric and he was Asian. He had black hair and dark eyes.

As soon as she sat down, she was bombarded with question from Jessica.

"So, AJ, I heard from a little birdie that you were talking up a storm with Emmett Cullen. I heard you even made him laugh!" She said, sounding surprised.

"Emmett isn't that bad. He's actually quite funny. I find his presence enjoyable." AJ said as she pulled of the stem on her pair.

"Enjoyable? Am I hearing wedding bells?" Angela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gross! No way. We are just friends. And anways, if our friendship continued after our assignment we have together, I would only see him as a brother." AJ said matter-of-factly.

Jessica nodded her head. "Okay. Whatever you say."

Eric, who AJ didn't entirely hate, then said, "The Cullens never talk to anyone outside of their family. They keep to themselves mostly."

Angela nodded. "Yeah. That's because their all dating. Alice Cullen is dating Darren Cullen, who is Emmett's younger brother. Emmett is dating Rosalie Hale whose twin brother is Jasper Hale. The only two people who are single are Edward Cullen and Jasper."

Jessica looked disgusted. "Yeah, but Edward doesn't date or something like that and Jasper looks like he is always in pain."

Jessica sounded as if she got rejected by Edward. AJ felt a bit bad for her but she seemed to have moved on.

Mike spoke up, "Let's not talk about them, please. I'd rather be able to keep my food down for the rest of the day."

Eric rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous, man."

Mike scoffed. "Jealous of them? As if!"

AJ laughed at them but soon stopped when the smell of vampires was in her nose. Six unusually gorgeous people walked in. AJ saw Emmett holding hands with a beautiful girl with blonde hair. _That must be Rosalie,_ AJ thought to herself.

Behind them, we're two others holding hands. A girl with a pixie hair cut was smiling at a boy with similar features to Emmett's. He had the same dark hair but wasn't as muscular.

Behind them, we're two guys, one with spiked up red/gold looking hair, and the other with blonde hair that went down to his ears. They both were very handsome but AJ found herself more drawn to the boy with ear length hair.

Bella elbowed her softly, "The one with the spiky hair is the one that ran out of the class my first day, Edward. Did I mention he tried to change classes?"

AJ shook her head. "That's Edward?"

Bella nodded, keeping her eyes on Edward.

 _So the other must be Jasper Hale,_ She thought to herself.

"So AJ," Angela began, "How are you liking Forks so far?"

AJ shrugged her shoulders. "It's cool. But I haven't seen much of it. Just my aunt's and uncle's house and the school."

"Your aunt's and uncle's house? Where are you parents?" Jessica asked, only to be hit in the shoulder by Angela.

"That is a very personal question, Jess! You don't just ask someone you just met that!" Angela scolded.

"It's fine, Angela." AJ said softly, she then looked at Jessica. "They had family business to attend to. They had to leave for a while and didn't want me to go without school so they sent me to my aunt's." She lied swiftly. It wasn't a complete lie, some of it was true.

Jessica nodded her head and began to pick at her food.

AJ took another bite out of her pear when she felt as if someone was staring at her. She looked across the cafeteria to see Jasper staring at her with an unreadable expression. She looked into his golden eyes with her own green ones when she felt a pain in her chest.

She looked away from Jasper and rubbed her chest slightly. Angela noticed her discomfort and asked, "Are you okay, AJ?"

AJ looked at Angela and nodded. "Yeah, I think it's just heart burn."

Angela nodded believing her lie and she went back to talking with Eric.

To bad it wasn't just heart burn. AJ had found her mate. Jasper Hale, a vampire, was her mate.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Wow! Marianne found her mate though! Aahhhh! I'm just so happy!!! *squeals very loudly*

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	4. Chapter Three

*3rd Persons POV/Jasper Hale*

Jasper Hale watched his mate from across the cafeteria. Her blood smelled wonderful and thankfully, he wasn't the only one that thought so.

"Her blood is very tempting." Emmett said. "The smell of it is very strong."

"It does smell very delicious. She better be happy that we don't drink human blood, otherwise, she'd already be drained." Rosalie muttered.

Jasper let out a low growl. "Don't forget, she's still my mate."

"She's very beautiful, Jasper." Edward commented.

Jasper didn't reply, he just stared at his mate. She was very beautiful. Her honey brown hair fell down past her shoulders softly and her forest green eyes were captivating. She had tan skin and a warm, bright smile. Along with that she had a button nose and a heart-shaped face. She was at a normal height for her age, probably 5'6".

Darren nodded. "She is. Strangely enough, I can feel power radiating off of her. A lot of power."

Darren has the ability to take energy and make it his own. So he can practically kill a person but he has to be touching them, thus making it harder if you are a vampire or werewolf. Thankfully, he has learned to control it.

Edward then stated, "She's like Bella. I can get into her head but I can't hear her thoughts. It's all static."

Alice smiled. "I can see her future just fine."

Alice can see glimpses of the future but they don't always come true. Most of the time, they do. Very few times has Alice seen something that didn't happen. Edward can read people's thoughts. He doesn't mean too but sometimes it's helpful in a fight or funny.

"Why does she smell so appetizing?" Rosalie said, growing frustrated. "Especially to all of us? This has never happened before..."

"I have English with her. Mr. Tate made us partners for an assignment. She seemed pretty normal to me. Other than the fact I almost killed her, it went pretty well." Emmett said nonchalant-like while poking at his food with his fork.

Jasper held back a snarl. "If you touch her-"

"Jasper," Darren interrupted. "No one is going to hurt and/or kill her."

Alice smiled. "Trust me, Jasper, none of us are going to suck out her blood. I just know it."

"Everyone seems to like her. Some a little too much." Edward said, staring at Garrett Hensley from across the cafeteria.

Rage quickly flooded his facial features and he looked at his mate, not even realising that he and his siblings began to listen to their conversation.

"-want to come dress shopping with Jess and I soon, Bella? We don't know when we will go, but we were just wondering if you wanted to go." The girl, Angela Weber asked Bella.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I'll have to ask my dad if it's okay but I'm sure he'll say yes." Bella answered, looking a bit flustered with all the attention on her.

"What about you, AJ?" Jessica Stanley asked, looking excited.

"I'm sure I can go. I'll just have to ask my aunt. It sounds like fun." AJ replied, giving them a bright smile that would've made Jasper's heart flutter if it were still beating.

"Do you guys already know who you're going with?" AJ asked the two boys sitting next to them.

One of them, Mike Newton, shook his head. "No, but I got my eyes on someone." As he said this, he was staring at Bella, but she didn't see it due to her taking a bite of her food.

AJ nudged her slightly and wiggled her eyebrows. Bella just shook her head quickly and walked AJ in the arm.

AJ smirked and whispered to Bella, "Don't worry, I'm just messing with you. I know you want a certain golden-eyed boy to ask you to the dance."

Bella blushed. "I-I do n-not!"

"Your red face gives you away."

"You're not any better!" Bella snapped quietly. "You like a certain golden-eyed boy too!"

AJ gasped, placing a hand over her heart. "I do not like Emmett!"

Emmett let out a chuckle at this and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant." Bella whined.

"Okay, than fine. I don't like Darren either."

Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "You are the worst, you know that right?"

AJ nodded. "Yep."

With that, the two girls said goodbye to their friends and got rid of their trash before walking out of the cafeteria.

"See, what did I tell you? She's nice." Emmett smirked.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

AJ's first day went by fast as she walked out of the school after giving Ms. Vernon the signed paper.

She and Bella made their way across the parking lot, just talking about random things until someone called out to AJ.

"Hey AJ!"

They both turned and saw Alice Cullen along with the other Cullens standing by a silver Volvo. Alice was waving her over with a big smile plastered on her face.

She shrugged her shoulders at the confused Bella and they said their goodbyes. AJ walked over to the vampires and gave them a smile.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Darren Cullen." She began to introduce everyone to her. "That's my sister Rosalie Hale and you've already met Emmett, who is Darren's older brother."

As Alice continued down the line of siblings, AJ shook everyone's hand. She wasn't surprised at the feeling of their cold hands. Vampires are known as the Cold Ones.

"-this is Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale, Rose's twin." Alice finished.

"It's wonderful to meet you all." AJ said as she shook Jasper's hand. His hand was cold and rough but AJ didn't mind when she felt a spark of electricity shoot through her just like when Will gave her a hug.

"I just wanted to give you a proper welcome to Forks and to Washington. I heard you are from Oklahoma." Alice said, smiling curiously.

"I am. I just hide my accent very well." AJ lied smoothly.

Emmett cut in. "Oh really? Jasper here is from Texas."

AJ gave him a smile. "Really? I used to go there during the summer." This one was not a lie. She went there as a kid all the time to visit her widowed grandmother with her parents before she passed away.

Jasper nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"I do hear the Southern drawl now that I think about it. I guess I'm just so used to the accent I didn't notice it." AJ smirked. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go pick up my cousin at the daycare. Bye!"

She gave them a wave as she scurried to her gray Chevrolet Malibu. They said their goodbyes and she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I like her." Darren stated as he got into the Volvo.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

AJ took Will out of his car seat and picked him up. Grabbing her backpack, she locked her car and carried Will to the front door of their house.

She set Will down on the wooden floor after she unlocked the door.

"Do you want a snack, Will?" AJ asked.

Will clapped his hands. "I want a snack!"

"How about cookies and milk?" AJ asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes pwease!" He shouted happily.

AJ smiled and obliged with his wish and gave him a stuffed animal before walking to the kitchen. She got out a small cup, a plate, a carton of milk, and the cookie jar. She set two chocolate chip cookies on the plate and poured the milk into the cup. After putting away the milk, she called Will into the kitchen.

"Cookies!" He yelled, a smile on his pale face.

"Enjoy Willie." She said, picking him up and putting him on the chair beside her.

While Will dug into his cookies, AJ couldn't help but let her mind drift back to Jasper Hale and his family of vampires.

Jasper was very handsome. All of them were inhumanly gorgeous people and they were all mucular and lean. She couldn't believe a vampire was her mate! Especially after what is happening with Laura! She had to take a whole new identity just to throw a vampire of her track!

AJ also didn't know what her aunt and uncle were going to say about her mate being vampire. Were they going to kick her out if their house in fury? Would they be happy for her? Or were they going to let her live with them anyways because she's still family?

AJ did recall them saying they liked the Cullens and they weren't scared of them because they didn't drink human blood. But then again, they aren't fully human. That, and the Elements blood smells amazing to vampires.

To werewolves though, they smell pretty normal. But werewolves can define an Element's ability is. For example, AJ probably smells like flowers and freshly cut grass to them. Or maybe even dirt. Aunt Aspen would most likely smell like burning coal and Uncle Max probably smells like salt water.

AJ liked werewolves way more than vampires. She's meet werewolves before. They were very nice to her and acted like she was a queen because she has the element of nature. They called her Mother Nature to be funny.

AJ's mind drifted back to Jasper. He was undeniably handsome with his wonderfully sculptured cheekbones and his beautiful, soft, golden yellow eyes. His soft looking dirty blonde hair that stops below his ears in soft waves. His smooth cold skin that AJ didn't mind.

Let's not forget about his hot southern accent that could bring any girl to their knees.

AJ sighed dreamily before snapping out of it. What was she doing? She hates vampires! And now, because of a vampire, she might never see her parents again! She might even die!

But then again, her mate doesn't drink human blood. So maybe, just maybe, everything will be fine with her mate being a vampire. Everything happens for a reason right?

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

That night, after dinner, Aspen and Max were sitting in the living room, waiting for the big news AJ was going to tell them.

Will was already in bed, due to his bedtime being an hour ago, and AJ sat awkwardly infront of them. She was chewing on her bottom lip, which she does whenever she's nervous or if a situation is getting out of hand. It helps her think, but she mostly does it out of nervousness.

"Marianne, sweetie," Her aunt began, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Aspen's tone gave away she was worried for her niece.

"I-I, don't k-know how to tell you this, but..." AJ said.

Uncle Max gasped in horror, "You didn't tell anyone about us did you?"

AJ shook her head profusely. "N-no! I would never without your permission."

Max nodded. "Carry on then."

"I-um. I actually fo-found my mate at school today." She said quietly, chewing on her lip harder.

It was quiet for a few seconds and it was the longest few seconds of AJ's life before her aunt gave out a squeal.

"You found your mate! What's he like? Or what's she like? I won't judge sweetie!" Her aunt squealed.

"N-no! I'm not like that! My mate is a guy, Aunt Aspen." AJ stated, her face bright red.

"Okay. What's his name?" Aspen asked, smiling curiously at the girl.

"U-um," She whispered his name quietly. So quietly that both the aunt and uncle couldn't hear her.

"What was that, Marianne? Speak up, please." Max asked.

"J-Jasper Hale." She muttered loud enough for them to hear her.

Her uncle was the first person to say something. "WHAT? YOUR MATE IS A VAMPIRE?"

Her aunt turned to look at her husband. "Now, Max, calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?" He asked, sounding outraged. "Her mate is a bloodsucker! His kind almost destroyed our kind! Who knows what he'll do if he finds out what we are!"

AJ had tears in her eyes. "My mate drinks animal blood! Remember?"

Uncle Max didn't seem fazed by what she said. "I don't care what that monster drinks! His family of leaches could tell the Volturi of us and then Laura could find you! They would drink us all dry, Marianne!"

"Yeah! The Volturi would! Not the Cullens or the Hales! Why would they tell the Volturi of us anyways? The Volturi don't even know we still exist so they probably wouldn't believe the Cullens anyways!" AJ began to yell back as it thundered outside. "Dr. Cullen helped deliver Will, didn't he? Did HE try to suck out Will's blood and Aunt Aspen's after she gave birth?"

Uncle Max's face was red with rage. "That doesn't matter, Marianne! You are forbidden to see him and the rest of his family of paranas until your mother and father come to take you home!"

AJ had tears streaming down her face as she yelled back, "FORBIDDEN? YOU CAN'T FORBID ME FROM SEEING MY MATE! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"

With that, AJ ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Aspen gave her husband a look. A look of disappointment. "How could you do that to her? This is her mate we are talking about."

"But-"

"No buts. I can't believe you tried to "forbid" her from seeing her mate. That can really hurt a person you know. Physically and mentally." Aunt Aspen stopped when she heard Will begin to cry. "Good job. All that yelling woke up Will. Now you better apologize to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave you for that."

Max looked ashamed as he walked to the front door.

Aspen stopped him. "Don't apologize right now, Maxwell!" He cringed at his full first name. "Let her cool down. She'll be fine out there after all."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

AJ sat on a tree branch, curled up in a ball and crying. Her face was wet with salty tears. How could he try to forbid her from seeing Jasper? Sure she hasn't even had a proper conversation with him but that doesn't matter!

Dark clouds covered the bright moon as rain punded against the ground and her skin. Thunder could be heard above her as lightning lit the sky.

Her emotions were getting the best of her as the wind began to pick up. She began to breath in and out. At first her breathing was shaky but soon it was steady.

The rain stopped but the clouds still covered the moon. The cold wind nipped at her wet bare skin as she jumped off the tree branch.

She began to walk back to the house when she heard a twig snap. She spun around only to trip on a rock. Before she hit the hard ground, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her against their chest.

AJ opened her eyes and met a pair of golden ones. "J-Jasper? Is that you?"

But as soon as he appeared, he disappeared, leaving AJ confused and soaking wet.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N, Huge fluff scenes coming up! You're welcome! I hope you enjoy!

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

AJ sat in the library at the school the next day, trying to find something that would help with her essay with Emmett.

She had just finished talking to Bella who seemed positive that the Cullens weren't human. She kept talking about how no one can look that good, not even Channing Tatum. AJ knew she was right, but she couldn't tell her that.

She found a book titled "The Close Extinction of African Elephants" on the highest shelf. Due to her shortness, she couldn't seem to reach the book.

She sighed in defeat just as a hand grabbed the book for her. She looked over her shoulder to see Jasper Hale with a crooked smile on his face. She felt her knees weaken just at the sight of him.

"Thanks Jasper." AJ said as he handed over the book.

"Your welcome, ma'am." He drawled, his southern accent standing out.

AJ blushed and looked down. He smelled like pine and cologne. It calmed her slightly and made her forget about what happened the previous night. But then, two cold fingers lifted up her chin, forcing her to look at him. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion before saying, "Have you been crying?"

AJ's eyes widened as she pulled away from his grasp, immediately missing the contact. "N-no." She cursed herself for stuttering.

"Don't lie to me, AJ," The way he said her fake name brought butterflies to her stomach. It made her wonder what it would be like for him to say her real name. "Have you been crying?"

AJ bit her lip nervously. Before she answered, she looked up to met Jasper's golden eyes but saw they were black, filled with lust. But all of a sudden, his eyes were gone and she was staring at a wall.

"Please, stop doing that darlin', you're distracting me. I don't want to hurt you." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut while leaning up against the bookshelf across from her.

AJ gulped and instantly stopped biting her lip. Instead, she began to nervously play with the hem of her shirt. "S-sorry."

Jasper took in a gulp of air as he opened his eye. They were back to normal beside they were now a dark shade of yellow. "Don't apologize. Not your fault."

AJ's heart was going a mile a minute as he stepped closer to her. She never knew having a mate would make her a stuttering mess.

"How do you like Forks so far?" He asked her, studying her face.

"Oh, um, it's really cold and wet here. It's not like I hate the cold, I just like the sun better. My favorite season is summer, but my second favorite is winter." She babbled. "I just like nature and animals all together-" She stopped when she realised she was rambling. Blushing, she began to tug at the end of her shirt again. "I tend to ramble a lot."

Jasper smirked. "You seem to do that when you are talking about a subject you truly love."

"I suppose." She sighed. She stared into his eyes which were now filled with admiration. Her uneasy figure was hit with a wave of calmness as he stared at her. She smiled at him, pretending to not know he was the one that did that to her.

"You ever gonna talk about me like that?" Jasper asked, sounding very serious.

"Uh-um. I-um. I don't..." She gaped at him.

Jasper smiled a crooked smile. "I'm messing with you, AJ." He could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest.

She let out a relieved smile. "What about you? What's your favorite season?"

Jasper thought about this. "Probably autumn."

"Why?"

"I like the color of the leaves."

AJ stifled a giggle, covering her lips with a hand.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her. "You think that's funny, eh? My turn to ask you a question. Are you ticklish?"

Her reaction of horror gave him all the information he need as he began to advance.

Unfortunately, he backed AJ into a dead end. AJ looked very serious as she began to threaten him.

"Jasper Hale! Don't you dare think about it! I-I... I will never talk to you again if you try to tickle me!" She threatened.

Jasper knew she was bluffing and continued forward until he trapped her against the wall. He quickly began to tickle her as she tried to defend herself. She began to grow weak and stopped trying to escape.

Her laughter was music to his ears but he stopped tickling her so she could breathe.

Wiping away a stray tear, AJ caught her breath. She looked down for a second as she realised how close they were. His hands were on either side of her head, trapping her. Her chest was pressed up against his own, and she could feel his muscles move under his shirt. The only thing that was keeping their hips from touching was the book Jasper helped her reach. She was holding it in her hands infront of her when she began to get harassed with tickles.

Her breath got hitched in her throat as Jasper leaned closer to her. She could feel his minty, cold breath hitting her face.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, his voice husky as he began to pull away.

"Hey! What are you two kids doing?" A woman's voice yelled.

Jasper jumped away from her quicker than before as she stumbled forward. Apparently he was holding her up with himself.

AJ saw that it was the librarian that was at the front desk. She must've heard AJ's laughter from being tickled.

AJ looked around and noticed Jasper was gone.

Running a hand through her wavy hair, AJ walked forward. "I was just wondering if I could check out this book?"

The old librarian gave her a look, noticing that AJ looked flustered. "Sure," she said dragging the word out. "I was positive that I saw two of you in here. Follow me."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Due to the crazy and totally random rain storm they had last night, the roads were a bit icy and wet.

AJ was walking with Bella to her truck, trying not to slip on ice as she did so.

"What's with the golden onion?" AJ asked Bella.

Bella blushed. "Me and Edward won it in biology." (Is the class biology?)

"Aww," AJ cooed. "I can hear church bells ringing and I can see little Edward's and shy Bella's running around with food stains on their shirts."

Bella smacked AJ's shoulder softly as they git to Bella's truck. AJ noticed chains wrapped around the tires of the truck. "Did your dad do this for you?"

Bella nodded.

"That's sweet of him, he must really care." AJ said, thinking of her own father.

Bella nodded, lost in her own thoughts. "He does."

Bella began to stare off at Edward who was across the parking lot. AJ noticed Jasper was staring at her as she turned around to look at what Bella was staring at. In fact, all of the Cullens/Hales were looking at the two girls. Rosalie looked at the two of them with hatred while Emmett, Darren, and Alice sort of smiled at them.

The two girls were too distracted by the family of vampires to hear the screeching of tires coming at them.

"Bella! AJ!" They heard Angela shout which snapped them out of their gaze.

They both quickly turned to see Tyler's black van swiveling on the ice while coming straight at them.

AJ knew she was (somewhat) immortal so she could survive a collision with a car. So, she pushed Bella put of the way, closing her eyes.

Waiting for the impact, AJ felt two arms embrace her, causing her to fall into their chest while hitting her head harshly against one of the tires. She felt warm liquid pool down her forehead after her head came in contact with the chains on the tire. The person stopped the van from hitting her.

AJ opened her eyes to see Jasper hovering over her with Edward beside him. Edward was by Bella, making sure she was okay.

Jasper stared at her with dark eyes before jumping over the truck with Edward and running away again.

"AJ! Are you okay?" She heard Bella ask as they got up.

"Yeah. You?"

People began to run over to the two of them. "AJ? BELLA? ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?"

"Someone call 911!" They heard someone shout.

Tyler looked out the window, he too had blood coming down his face. "Bella, AJ, I'm so sorry, I-I-I panicked."

"AJ!" Jessica shouted, grabbing the girls attention. "You're bleeding!"

"Bella, AJ, I got 911 on the phone." A girl said.

Rosalie and Alice quickly shut their umbrellas as they shoved the boys in the car, racing off to who knows where.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Bella, AJ, and Tyler were taken to the hospital to be checked for injuries. Tyler and AJ had bloodied bandages wrapped around their head while Bella sat on a bed uncomfortably.

A man came bursting through the doors wearing a police uniform. This man had to be Bella's dad, Chief Charlie Swan.

"Bella," He breathed out in relief as he walked towards his daughter. "You okay? You and I are going to talk." He pointed at Tyler.

"You alright?" He asked Bella again.

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down." Bella said while getting her pressure taken.

"I'm sorry Bella, you too AJ. I tired to stop." Tyler stated.

"We know. It's okay." AJ said, giving the stressed out teenage boy a reassuring smile.

Chief Swan shook his head. "No, it's not okay. It sure as hell is not okay."

Bella shook her head, trying to defend Tyler. "Dad, it wasn't his fault."

"Both of you could've been killed." Chief Swan looked at AJ who had the bandages on her head.

"You understand that?" He asked, looking back at Bella.

"Yes," Bella began. "But we weren't so..."

"You can kiss your license goodbye." Chief Swan said as the door to the emergency room opened.

In came another vampire who AJ could only guess as Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Like the others he was very handsome.

"I heard the chief's daughter was here?" He gave them a charming smile.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen," Chief Swan greeted.

"Charlie," He said back, giving him a nod. "I got this one, Jackie."

He grabbed a clipboard from the nurse and looked through it. "Isabella."

"Bella." Bella corrected.

"Well, Bella, your heart beat is normal and your vitals are good." Dr. Cullen said.

"AJ pushed me out of the way." Bella stated.

Dr. Cullen looked over at the bed next to her and saw AJ. He could smell her. She smelled very good just like his kids said.

He held back the slight thirst for her blood and gave her a smile.

"How brave of you miss...?"

"Ryan. But call me AJ." AJ gave him a cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet you AJ."

"You too, Dr. Cullen."

Dr. Cullen turned to look back to Bella and he began to talk to Chief Swan.

AJ spaced out until she saw Dr. Cullen infront of her.

"How is your head, AJ?" He asked softly putting pressure around the long cut.

"I'm fine. Don't feel anything." AJ said.

"You don't seem to have a concussion. I'm going to take off the bandages to make sure you haven't shone any signs of infection yet." Dr. Cullen took off the bandages and moved her head to the side to have a better look.

"Doesn't look irritated or red. In fact, the cut isn't even as long as it was reported. It seems it's gotten shorter by a centimeter. It's even started to scab over." Dr. Cullen said in amazement.

"Oh, umm, us Ryans heal quickly." AJ quickly made up.

"Well my daughter talks about you a lot. She seems to like you." Dr. Cullen said.

"I'm guessing it's Alice right? Rosalie doesn't seem to like me very much..." AJ sighed.

"Rosalie is very... very protective." Dr. Cullen said, thinking that was the best word for it.

"I know exactly how she feels..." AJ whispered, mostly to herself but Dr. Cullen heard her.

He raised and eyebrow and was about to ask but before he could, the emergency room doors opened up again. Her aunt came running in and her fiery red hair flew behind her like flames.

"Mar-AJ! AJ are you okay?" Aspen asked, being careful not to say her real name.

"Yes Aunt Aspen."

"Good." Aspen knew her niece would be okay either way, but she was still worried.

Aunt Aspen seemed to remember Dr. Cullen was in the room. "Hello Dr. Cullen. How is Esme?"

Dr. Cullen gave her a smile. "She's fine, thanks for asking. How is Will?"

"Will is great."

"Good. Now AJ doesn't seem to have a concussion so that's good and her cut isn't infected. She won't need stitches but she might want to keep a band-aid on the cut even though it has already scabbed over. You don't want to tear the scab of and cause it to bleed." Dr. Cullen instructed.

Aunt Aspen nodded her head. "Okay. Anything else?"

Dr. Cullen shook his head. "All you have to do is sign her out. But if the skin around the cut begins to look red and irritated, bring her back in."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Cullen." Aspen thanked.

"Of course." Dr. Cullen said.

 **X.X.X.X.X.**

Hey peoples!

Sorry for such the rushed ending. This was just such a long chapter and I wanted to get it over with. More Jarianne scenes later coming up!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye

P.S., can anyone tell me what type of vehicle Jasper drives? Please comment and review if you like the story so far! Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter Five

After the wreck, Jasper has been ignoring AJ, Edward has been ignoring Bella, and AJ has been ignoringher uncle before even then.

Due to not being around her mate, AJ has been very grumpy. She's been having a pounding headache and an aching in her chest. She's got purple bags under her eyes due to no sleep because of the pain.

AJ walked into the school the following Friday wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Bella walked up to her looking angry.

"Edward finally talked to me but-" Bella stopped mid-sentence. "Are you okay? You look like crap."

AJ groaned. "I feel like crap too."

"I think you need to go home." Bella put a hand on AJ's forehead. "You feel very hot."

AJ moved her hand away. "Don't worry. I'll survive. Only eight more hours until I'm home free."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X**

Jasper and his siblings sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. Edward was glaring at his food, Alice and Darren were cuddled up together, Emmett was talking to Rosalie, and Jasper waited impatiently for a beautiful green-eyed girl.

The amazing scent of coconuts and mint flooded his senses and he immediately looked at the entrance to the cafeteria. His AJ walked in with that Bella girl and they walked towards their table that they always sat at.

Jasper felt the emotions of pain and annoyance radiating off of her and he immediately felt concerned. Yes, he was ignoring her but he is still concerned of her well-being.

AJ didn't look good either. Her eyes green eyes were surrounded by red and were puffy. Her shoulders were hunched over and her glowing honey brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She was wearing sweatpants and a grey hoodie but she still looked good.

Jasper sent a wave of serenity her way and she immediately relaxed as she sat down. She gave her friends a relaxed smile as they began to talk.

"Hey, La Push, baby?" Garrett Hensley asked the two girls as they sat down. Jasper frowned at the look he was giving AJ. "You guys in?"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows. "Should we know what that means?"

"La Push beach down by the Quileute reservation. We're all going tomorrow." Garrett informed.

"Yeah, there's a big swell coming in." Jessica said.

Eric stood up and made a surfing motion. "And I don't just surf the Internet."

Mike stood up on his chair and made the same motion, but it looked more like they were casting a spell on each other. Tyler pulled Mike down before he could hurt himself.

"Eric you stood up once. And it was a foam board." Jessica tattled.

"But there's whale watching too. You both should come with us." Angela begged.

AJ shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go. Sounds like fun. But I'm not very good at surfing so I'll watch the whales."

Eric looked at Bella, waiting for her answer. "La Push, baby, it's La Push."

"Yeah, I'll go if you stop saying that." Bella smirked.

They all laughed and Garrett said, "Seriously dude. It's creepy, man."

"What? That's, that's what it's called." Eric defended himself.

Bella and AJ walked away to the salad bar to get their lunch.

While Bella was organizing her salad, AJ quickly saw that Edward was heading toward Bella so she quickly got what she wanted so they could talk alone. Jasper took this as his chance to talk to her.

3rd Persons POV AJ/Marianne*

AJ turned around and nearly ran into Jasper as she dropped her apple but he quickly caught it before it hit the ground.

Although grateful to be around him, AJ frowned. "Thanks."

"Okay, I know you're mad at me for ditching you at the library the other day but I couldn't get caught." Jasper said but it came out the wrong way.

"You couldn't get caught but I could? But don't worry about it, I handled it." Playing the innocent act, she raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "How did you get out of there so fast?"

Jasper quickly thought of an excuse. "Oh, it was an adrenaline rush. I get them quite often."

AJ tried not to laugh at his petty excuse. "An adrenaline rush? Really?"

"Yes ma'am." Jasper lied. AJ knew that touching him for just one second would make her feel better.

"Now why don't I believe that?" She squinted her eyes at him and patted his shoulder twice. "Better look next time, buddy."

"You know, we really shouldn't be friends." Jasper stated.

AJ glared at him, feeling her heart crack. "Than why bother talking to me?"

"Because I can't stop, darlin'."

AJ stopped and stared at him, slowly processing his words. Finally, she smirked.

"I can't stop talking to you either."

Jasper didn't smile. "I'm not safe to be around, AJ. It would be smart of you to stay away from me." Jasper looked behind him to see Garrett stating at them. The red head turned around once he was caught looking.

"Whoever said I was smart?"

Jasper shook his head. "AJ, this could never work out between us. I'm dangerous."

"Jasper, you keep saying you're dangerous but you have done nothing to prove it." AJ whispered, looking into his amber eyes.

She then proceeded to blurt out, "My friends and I are going to the beach tomorrow. You want to come?"

"Umm," Jasper scratched the back of his neck. "Which beach?"

"La Push." She answered.

"I... I don't think so. I don't like the feeling of sand in my clothes."

"Is there something wrong with that beach?" AJ asked.

"No. I'm not a fan of crowds. Especially the nosy kind." With that, Jasper walked away.

AJ didn't know what he meant until she saw most of her friends watching them and Bella and Edward.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Bella and Angela sat in Tyler's van, all three of them had blankets wrapped around their shoulders to keep warm while AJ did the same thing but stood outside of the van.

They were the only ones including Garrett who did not want to surf. While Garret was helping the guys zip up their skin tight suits, Angela began to talk to AJ and Bella.

"So I've been thinking that Eric was going to ask me to the dance but he hasn't yet, so..." Angela trailed off.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" AJ asked, shoving her knit hat farther on her head.

"Really?"

"Yeah Angela, you are a strong, independent woman." Bella encouraged.

"You really think so?"

"We know so." Bella stated while AJ gave her a smile and a nod.

"Oh, um, I'm going to go for a walk . I'll be back in a bit." AJ said as she got out of Tyler's van.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X**

AJ spent most her time at the La Push beach just walking around and taking in the scenery.

Besides it being cold and slightly windy, it was a beautiful day. It was cloudy and the air felt wet as it hit her face but that didn't matter. AJ was glad to get some fresh air.

AJ found herself sitting over a slight cliff which looked over the beach. She took in the smell of the salty air, slowly calming herself. She could tell Bella was beginning to grow suspicious of the Cullens.

What would Bella do if she found out AJ knew the Cullens secret the entire time? What would the Cullens do? What would they all do when they found out AJ isn't human? Technically, she would have to tell them at some point because Jasper is her mate and when she stops aging, he's going to be suspicious.

What was she going to tell her parents? That her mate is a vampire who doesn't drink human blood but still has trouble controlling his urges for it and their own? Heck no! She already had a bad experience with her uncle. She was absolutely dreading the idea of telling her parents.

Her mother, Sierra, was always smiling and painting. My mother's element was rock. She liked to paint things that had to do with Mother Earth because of that. She also does sculptors of people and amimals. She is the parent that supports AJ no matter what.

Her father, Roger, was another story. He is Max's older brother and is very protective of AJ. He didn't let her date and he had her homeschooled until she turmed fifteen. The only reason why she is socially skilled is because she got a job at an animal shelter. Roger's element is similar to Max's. He can control ice and snow.

AJ watched as Bella and a boy who Bella told her about, Jacob, were walking alone together across the beach. AJ knew this wasn't going to end well. She could smell the wolf on him even though he hasn't shifted yet. His tribe has probably told stories of vampires that they have encountered over the years.

That Jacob boy was probably telling her the legends of them right now.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Bella was quiet the entire drive to AJ's house. She seemed to be stuck in her own world. She waved goodbye to AJ slightly and drove away from her house.

"He told her." AJ growled as she walked into her house. Uncle Max was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

AJ hadn't talked to her uncle since their fight a couple nights ago when they had their fight.

As AJ began to walk to her room, her uncle stopped her.

"Marianne, we need to talk." Max sighed as he put the newspaper.

AJ sighed. She knew that she couldn't hide away from him forever. Especially if she lived in his house. "Okay."

"First, I'd like to apologize. I shouldn't have tried to forbid you from your mate. That was very wrong of me and you have the right to stay mad at me for as long as you like."

AJ nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Second, congratulations on finding your mate. It's a very important step in an Element's life." Max congratulated.

"Thanks." AJ said awkwardly. She's always been closer to her aunt than her uncle, especially after the fight.

"Finally, after thinking about it, I agree with you. It doesn't matter that that Cullen/Hale boy is your mate, your mate is your mate." Max said sincerely. "I hope you can forgive me."

After a few seconds, AJ gave him a small smile. "Of course I can forgive you. It just might take a little while longer. But I can definitely forgive you."

"Thank goodness. I didn't think I would be able to make it after another night sleeping on the couch. Your aunt is still pretty angry at me." Max sighed, rubbing his aching back.

AJ laughed and left to go upstairs after saying goodbye to her uncle.


	7. Chapter Six

AJ sighed happily as she took in all the warm light hitting her tan skin from the sun. It was finally a sunny day in Forks and surprise, surprise, the Cullens were not at school.

AJ took a bite out of her apple as she sat on one of the lunch tables outside with Bella and Jessica. Jessica and AJ watched as Bella began to look around for something. Or someone.

"They're not here." Jessica informed. "Whenever the weather's nice the Cullens disappear."

Bella looked confused. "What? They just ditch?"

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried that on my parents... not even close." Jessica said as Angela came over to the table and sat next to AJ.

"Guys! I'm going to the dance with Eric! I just asked and took control!" Angela smiled happily and looked relieved that Eric said yes.

"Good for you, Angela. We told you that would happen." AJ bumped shoulders with the girl.

Angela's smile widened and she pulled Bella and AJ into a hug. Both girls hugged her back before pulling away.

"Are you sure you can't go, Bella?" Angela asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's a weird family thing."

"Okay, we should go shopping at Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out." Jessica suggested while the bell ring, saying that lunch was over and that they needed to get to class.

"Port Angeles? Mind if I come?" Bella asked.

"Can I come too? I already have my dress but it would be fun to come." AJ asked.

"Yeah! We need both of your opinions!"

 **X.X.X.X.X.X**

After school, the four girls went to Port Angeles. They went in Jessica's car and left their's at the high school. While they were at a boutique, Jessica and Angela were picking out and trying dresses on.

"I like this one. But I don't know about the one shoulder thing." Jessica said, looking unsure.

"I like this one." Angela said, holding up a blue dress with beading.

"Ooh! I like the beading!" Jessica said and AJ nodded her head in agreement.

"Jess? What do you think? Lavender? Is that good? Is that my color?" Angela asked as Jessica walked out of the changing room in a pink dress.

"I like it. I like that dust-rose one too." Jessica said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Okay, I like this one. It makes my boobs look good."

After she said that, a few boys walked up to the window and knocked on it. "Hey! Nice!"

"That's disgusting." AJ frowned at their behavior.

"That is uncomfortable." Jessica said, smiling slightly.

"Bella, AJ, what do you think?" Jessica asked.

"Looks great." Bella complimented.

"You've said that about the last five dresses." Jessica pointed out.

"You do look great though, the colors bring out your eyes." AJ complimented.

"Not really into this, are you Bella?" Angela asked, grinning.

"Actually, I really want to go to this bookstore. Meet you guys at the restaurant?" Bella asked, grabbing her bag.

"Are you sure?"

AJ looked at Bella. "Can I come too?"

Bella nodded. "Sure. We'll see you guys in a bit."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X**

It was dark by the time the girls had gotten out of the bookshop. Bella put the book she bought into her bag. As they began to walk to the restaurant, AJ and Bella were walking down an alley way and were spotting by a couple drunk looking men.

They walked back up the stairs and took a left, trying to get away from the men. As they walked into a parking lot, a few other drunk men were hanging out there.

"We saw you two at the dress shop."

"Hey, where are you two going?"

"There you are!"

"How you guys doing?"

The men began to huddle around them, making it hard for either girl to escape. AJ watched each of them carefully, knowing that she could use her powers, but not wanting to expose her secret.

"Whoa! Where you two going?" One asked as he reached out to touch them.

"Yeah, hang out with us."

Bella smacked his hand away as another hand reached to pet their hair. "Don't touch us!"

One man grabbed AJ, pulling her too his chest sharply. "Hello darlin'."

AJ glared at the man before elbowing him off of her. " _You_ can't call me that!"

He grabbed her wrist again just as the sound of tires screeching on the parking lot's concrete made them look to see a car coming towards them. The car stopped and Edward and Jasper walked out.

"Get in the car." They said in unison, glaring daggers at the group of boys.

The two girls exchanged glances and AJ ripped her wrist out of his grip. Turning to walk away, AJ decided to do something a little rash. She quickly turned around on her heel and right hooked the man in the face that was holding her wirst earlier. The man fell to the ground and held his bleeding nose. Unfortunately, she didn't break it, but it was worth it to see the pain he was in. She saw Jasper and Edward smirk when she turned around.

AJ and Bella walked into the car. Bella in the passenger seat and AJ in the back. Jasper and Edward stared at the men in disgust and rage before getting into the car. Jasper got in the back next to AJ, looking rigid. Edward quickly drove forward, making it look as if he was going to run the men over, but stopped at the last second. Edward then sped out of the parking lot, not slowing down when they got onto the highway.

"We should go back there and rip their heads off." Edward hissed, gripping the sterring wheel tightly.

"No, you shouldn't." Bella disagreed.

"You really shouldn't." AJ agreed with Bella.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." Edward sneered.

"And you do?" Bella challenged.

AJ felt Jasper tense even more next to her and she put a hand on his own clenched one. He looked at her with a hard gaze before it soften. His hand unclenched and her warm fingers slide into his cold ones.

"It's not hard to guess. Can you talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around." Edward asked the girls.

"Can you put your seat belt on?" Bella asked.

Edward shakingly laughed. "You put your seat belt on."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X**

After ten minutes or so of driving, they finally reached the restaurant that the two girls were supposed to meet Angela and Jessica at. Jasper reluctantly let go of AJ's hand as they all got out of the car.

Two frantic girls, them being Jessica and Angela, walked up to them, looking distressed. "Where were you two? We left you messages."

"Sorry guys, we umm..." Bella stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, we were getting worried." Jessica added. "We waited but we were starving, so we..."

Jessica stopped talking when Edward and Jasper walked up to them. Jasper immediately wrapped his hand around AJ's and this did not go unnoticed by either girls. Jessica discreetly sent the girl a wink, causing AJ to blush slightly and hope Jasper didn't see it.

"We're sorry we kept Bella and AJ from dinner." Jasper said to the girls.

"We just ran into each other and began talking. We lost track of time." Edward added.

"No, we totally understand. I mean, that happens, yeah?" Jessica asked, not being able to hide her smile. "We were just leaving, so, Bella... AJ..."

"We think we should make sure they both get something to eat. If you two like, we'll drive you home ourselves." Edward suggested.

"That's so... thoughtful."

"Yeah, really thoughtful."

"Okay, so we'll see you two tomorrow?" Jessica asked, before the two nodded, and she and Angela left.

The four of them went into the restaurant and got a table. Jasper and Edward on one side, and the two girls on the other. They quickly ordered dinner and waited on it to be served.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink?" The waitress asked, eyeballing the two boys like a starving jaguar.

"No, thank you." Edward said, keeping his eyes on Bella and the waitress walked away.

"How did you guys know where we were?" Bella asked.

"We were just driving by?" Edward tried.

"Try again." AJ demanded.

"Okay, we followed you." Jasper said.

"What? Why?" Bella asked, confused.

"We.. feel very protective of you." Jasper worded carefully. These words made AJ's stomach bubble up in happiness.

"So you decided to follow us?" Bella asked.

"We were trying to keep our distance, unless you needed us. But then I heard what those low lives were thinking." Edward hissed.

"And what they felt." Jasper added, sneering.

"Wait, you said you _heard_ and _felt_ what they were thinking? How?" Bella asked curiously.

"I can read everyone's minds right now in this room. Except for both of your's. All I hear is static in AJ's head and nothing in Bella's. Sex. Sex. Money. Sex again. Cat. And then you two... nothing. It's very frustrating." Edward explained.

"Is that a compliment or an insult? I'm thinking it's more of an insult." AJ whispered, mostly to herself. Edward smiled at her.

"And I can feel and control all the emotions in this room. Hunger. Impatience. Hunger again. Love. Annoyance. And you two, confusion and curiosity." Jasper said.

Bella stared at him. "Is there something wrong with us?"

Edward smiled. "We tell you that we can read people's minds and feel and control emotions and you think something is wrong with you?"

They both chuckled, but they turned serious quickly.

"What is it?" AJ asked concerned.

"We, I, don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer." Jasper stated, warming AJ from her head to her toes.

"Then don't."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X**

After dinner, they walked back to the car. Jasper, being the polite man he is, opened AJ's door open for her. She thanked him and slid in before he shut the door and got in at the other side. Bella noticed that it was getting really hot in the car and decided that she should turn it off.

"Okay, I think we're warm enough now." Bella said as she reached to turn the heat off. Edward reached to turn it off at the same time, resulting in both of their hands touching at the same time.

Bella gasped and retracted her hand from his touch. "You're hands are so cold!"

While this was happening, Jasper and AJ sat in the back seat. AJ was twiddling her fingers and biting her lip nervously. Jasper felt this and sent a wave of calmness to her and she stopped instantly. She gave him a soft smile and slowly laid her head on his shoulder. He tensed, afraid he would hurt her at first, but gave in. They held each others hands and Jasper rubbed circles on the back of her hand. She shivered slightly, the relaxing motion causing goosebumps on her skin.

"Are you cold, darlin'?" Jasper asked, moving away immediately.

"Of course not! I don't mind the cold." AJ whispered. "But I can move if you-"

"Of course not! I don't mind the warmth." Jasper mocked and smirked.

AJ opened her mouth to make a remark but stopped when she winced. Jasper immediately let go of her hand and moved away from her, looking like he was the one that was in pain.

"Jasper, don't worry. That wasn't you. When I punched that man in the face it left a bruise." AJ reassured, rubbing her aching knuckles.

"But I have to worry. You got hurt because I didn't do anything to protect you." Jasper whispered, whining slightly at the end.

"Jasper, look at me." Jasper hesitantly looked at his mate. She grabbed his hand and held it in her own. "I'm perfectly fine. It's just a bruise. It's not your fault _I_ punched a guy in the face, got it?"

Jasper nodded. "I suppose not. But I will say that that was not the most well thought out thing you've done."

AJ opened her mouth to retort but stopped when she saw red and blue flashing ahead of them.

"What's going on?" AJ asked.

"My dad's still here. Can you pull in?" Bella asked.

"Is that my uncle's car?" AJ asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"That's our father's car at the end. What's he doing here?" Jasper asked as Edward pulled in. They all got out and walked to Dr. Cullen who was walking outnof the building.

"Carlisle," Edward began, "What's going on?"

"Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body." Carlisle explained.

"He died? How?" Bella asked.

Carlisle shared a look with his sons. "Animal attack."

The three looked grim and Jasper pulled AJ closer to him protectively.

"Was it the same one that got that security guard down at Madison?" AJ asked Carlisle.

"Most likely." He answered.

"Must be getting closer to town then..." Bella drifted off.

"Bella, you should go inside. Waylon was a dear friend of your father's." Carlisle said. "Your uncle is in there too, AJ. He and his wife are worried sick about you." Carlisle informed.

Both girls nodded and said goodbye to the Cullens. Then they walked into the police station together. While Bella went to her father, AJ went to find her uncle.

AJ found him with his face in his hands while sitting in the waiting room. AJ shamefully tapped his shoulder, getting his attention. Max jumped up and looked around, like he was getting ready to attack.

"Uncle Max, it's just me." AJ told him.

"AJ? Oh thank goodness! Your aunt and I have been worried sick!" Max pulled his niece into a hug, embracing her tightly.

"I'm perfectly fine. My phone just died and-" Max cut her off.

"It's okay, AJ. But we need to talk." Max said as they began to walk out of the station.

"What happened?" AJ asked carefully as they got outside. The Cullens two cars were still there and it seemed the boys were helping Carlisle finish loading up.

"Uncle Max, what happened?" She asked again when he didn't answer.

Jasper froze when he heard this. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when it came to his mate, he couldn't help it.

"It's Laura-" Max stopped when he caught sight of the vampires. He squinted his eyes at Cullens for a second. "We can't talk about it here. Get in the car."

 _Wow, déjà vu moment,_ AJ thought to herself as they got into Max's car and took off.

"What was that about?" Edward asked Jasper once they finished.

"I don't know." Jasper said, his eyebrow furrowing in worry.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X**

Hey everyone,

Um, I don't know for sure whose car the girls took to Port Angeles so I just stuck with Jessica's. You guys are going to _**love**_ the next chapter. Trust me. Ooh, I just can't wait! *squeals loudly*

Oh, and what is happening with Laura? Has she found Marianne and is coming after her or is she finally dead? *shrugs shoulders mysteriously*

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	8. Chapter Seven

Uncle Max was silent the entire drive, occasionally sighing here and there. When they pulled into there driveway, AJ saw a familiar dark brown car.

"Is... is that my mom's car?" AJ asked.

Uncle Max nodded his head as they got out of the car and AJ rushed inside. In the living room sat her Aunt Aspen and... her mother.

"Mom!" AJ shouted as she gave her a tight hug.

"Hello my little flower." Sierra smiled warmly at her daughter. Her earthy green orbs looked onto her forest ones.

"Where's dad?" AJ asked, looking worried.

"He's in Texas, but he's on his way back. We heard that Laura was spotted there but it turns out we were wrong. Laura has found out that you are here somehow. We have to leave right now." Sierra said sadly.

"M-mom, I can't. My mate is here." Her heart began to ache at the thought of leaving Jasper.

"You found your mate? What's his name?" Sierra asked, looking happy.

"Jasper Hale. He is the sweetest, most handsome, and perfect gentleman. You and dad would approve." AJ's eyes began to glisten with tears. "But there is just one thing, mom."

Sierra motioned for her to go on.

"H-he and his family are va-vampires." AJ said quietly.

"Oh, Marianne, I don't care that he is a vampire. I do suppose that it is quite strange for one of our kind to be mated with one of his kind but anything can happen, I suppose." Sierra smiled sweetly at her daughter. "I'm very happy for you, my daughter, but this does put a hold on our plans."

Sierra turned to Max and Aspen. "It's not safe for you two and William to be here anymore. I will stay here with my daughter until we can come up with a better plan. You two need to take William and leave Forks."

Aspen shook her head. "We can't just get up and leave."

"Aspen, you want to keep William safe right? We want to keep you safe too. This is our fight, not yours." Sierra said.

Max shook his head. "But this is our fight. She's after our niece. Our niece who is part of our family." He turned to his wife. "You should take Will to my parents house and stay there until Laura is no more."

AJ disagreed. "Wait, let's think about this. Laura is a vampire. Vampires can only be destroyed by ripping a limb off and putting them aflame. Aunt Aspen can control fire, so we need her with us more, no offense or anything, than you. Vampires don't have to breathe, so the water won't do much damage."

"My daughter is right, Maxwell. You need to take William and go to Alaska to your parents." Sierra agreed.

Max gaped at everyone in the room. But eventually, he nodded his head. "You have a point. I'll go start packing. Aspen, dear, can you pack Will a bag?"

While they went off to do that, Sierra and her daughter went to AJ's room. AJ sat across from her mother on her loft bed.

"Mom... what am I going to do? How am I going to tell Jasper that I knew that he was a vampire all along and that I'm an Elemental, a species that supposedly went extinct years ago." AJ continued. "Especially the fact that I have a very rare gift that is getting me hunted down by one of his kind. Oh wait! I forgot one! My real name is Marianne Luna Carson, not Arianna Jaclyn Ryan!"

AJ burst into tears and her mother wrapped her arms around her only child. "Just speak from the heart, my flower. He will understand. Everyone has secrets."

"Thanks mom. I needed to hear that." AJ whispered once she finished sobbing.

"I'm going to help your uncle and aunt, okay? I'll come get you when it's time to say goodbye." Sierra kissed her daughter's forehead before climbing down the loft bed.

"Mom?"

"Yes my flower?" Sierra asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Marianne."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

AJ woke up hearing her floorboards creak quietly. She wiped her eyes tiredly. She said goodbye to her uncle and cousin a few hours prior, and she was very tired.

AJ peeked out of her loft bed and her eyes connected with amber ones. Sighing, AJ rubbed her tired eyes and climbed down the ladder.

"Jasper? What are doing in my room? And how'd you get in here?" AJ asked.

"You left the balcony doors open and I kinda need to tell you something." Jasper said, looking uneasy and nervous.

"Do you come in my bedroom often?" AJ asked.

"Not to sound like a creep, but yes. I like watching you sleep. It's... fascinating..." Jasper stated. "I need to tell you something really important AJ."

"Can't it wait till morning? When I'm not in my PJs?" AJ said, pointing down to her elephant short shorts and her long sleeved elephant shirt.

Jasper gulped at the sight of all her smooth, tan skin but looked back up at her. "No."

"Okay," AJ waved for him to continue, "go on."

"Promise you won't freak or scream bloody murder and run away from me?" Jasper asked.

"I pinky promise." Marianne said, hoping he would finally tell her of his kind.

"Okay, so you know how I'm very pale, freezing cold, incredibly strong and fast?"

AJ nodded her head and waited for him to continue.

"... that's... that's because I'm... I'm not human." Jasper stopped for a moment. "I'm not normal."

AJ began to grow uneasy as she waited for him to just say it.

"AJ, I'm... I'm a vampire."

AJ finally smiled. "I know."

"Please don't be mad at me! I wouldn't be able to stand it-. Wait. What did you just say?" Jasper questioned.

"I know your a vampire Jasper. I've known since I met you and your siblings, Jasper." AJ said soothingly. "I think it's time I tell you my secret, Jasper."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Jasper, I'm not normal either, my entire family isn't, expect for my great aunt Jane, she's pretty normal." AJ said. "My family are Elementals. You might have heard of them. They supposedly went extinct a long time ago because of vampires. But some families went into hiding. One of them being my own. Elementals can control one element and one element only. An Elemental's physical appearance usually has something to do with their element. "

"Like my mother has earthy green eyes and dusty brown hair, she can control rock. My father can control ice and snow, so he is very pale and cold, like your kind. My aunt can control fire, which is why she has dark red hair and hazel eyes. My uncle can control water, which gives him aqua blue eyes and sandy blond hair. My cousin Will can control electricity. So he has electric blue eyes and blond hair." AJ paused for a minute so he could take this all in before continuing.

"The most powerful element one of my kind can have is the element of nature. It's not just earth, but it's also flowers, plants, animals, weather, and more. An Elemental with the element of nature can cause hurricanes, storms, rainbows, raise animals from the dead, grow trees and plants, and even start an earthquake. Jasper, I have the element of nature."

Jasper gulped and looked at her. "Can you show me?"

AJ smiled at him gently and nodded before taking her to the balcony. She picked up a plant, that seemed to be dead pansies, and held it infront of Jasper.

"Are you ready?"

Jasper nodded.

AJ slowly twirled her pointer figure around the plant. Slowly, the plant began to grow and bloom, the beautiful colors of purple and blue seeming to glow in the moonlight.

"That... is very cool." Jasper stated breathlessly.

AJ giggled. "Thanks. Let's go back inside so I can finish explaining, yeah?"

Jasper nodded his head and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, kind sir." She giggled again.

"You're welcome, ma'am."

AJ took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the long explanation. "Okay. Sometime a year ago, my family came across a vampire by the name of Laura. She can hypnotize a human very easily. But she can't hypnotize an Elemental as easy. Once she found out what we were, she wanted to use me as a weapon to take over the vampire world and the human world. So, my parents and I ran away. No matter how many times we move and change our names, she always finds me. So when we came to Forks, I wasn't expecting to live here longer than graduation. Until I met you, of course.

"Like vampires, we have mates too. We usually find our mates before or on our eighteenth birthday. I found mine on my first day at the school here. The mate will feel the same mating pull we feel, whether the mate is human or not, but with my kind it's a stronger desire. We always want to be with our mate and to protect him or her. If we have been without each other for too long then we began to feel pain in our chest and we usually get a horrible headache. When we find our mates, we usually stop aging if we choose to or not, it just depends on the age. So therefore, I can become immortal. But the process takes one day, a very painful day. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Jasper, you're my mate."

AJ stared at Jasper who stared back at her, his topaz eyes turning to a dark yellow.

"My family, we're different. We call ourselves vegetarians because we only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst." Jasper backed AJ against the wall. "But your scent is intoxicating and addicting, like my own personal heroine. And it's not just because your an Elemental."

AJ smiled as she brought her hands to his shoulders and his wrapped around her waist. He brought his lips to her ear, his minty cool breath fanned across her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

She felt him smirk against her ear as he lightly nipped at her ear lobe. "You sure I won't hurt you?"

AJ gasped and she felt her knees began to feel like jelly. He helped her continue to stay standing by pushing her up against the wall.

"You said every new town you move to you use a different name. I'm guessing Ariana Jaclyn Ryan isn't your real name, correct?"

"H-how did you know "my" middle name?" AJ teased breathlessly as she heard her door creak open. She didn't bother to look, thinking it was just the wind.

"I won't kiss you unless you tell me." Jasper said, letting his forehead rest on hers.

AJ looked into his almost completely black eyes that were filled with lust and impatience. She didn't even care anymore, she wanted to feel his lips on hers.

"Marianne. My name is Marianne Luna Carson." She said.

"Marianne Luna." Jasper said, testing it out. She was right. Him saying her real name was even better than having him say her fake name.

"Now, are you going to kiss me or just leave me hanging?" Marianne asked, beginning to grow restless.

Jasper quickly closed the distant between the two mates and their lips met. The sparks Marianne felt were indescribable. The kiss was slow and passionate as their lips met again and again. Jasper's grip tightened on her waist as he pulled her closer and Marianne's hands went to Jasper's hair. Jasper was careful not to hurt her but now he knew that if he did hurt her, she would be able to heal quicker than the average human. He had slowly began to adapt to the smell of her irresistible blood over the months so the temptation to drink her blood wasn't too bad and luckily, she was not his blood singer, otherwise this would be much worse.

Before he could get to carried away, Jasper pulled and took a step back.

Marianne blinked, panting slightly to catch her breath. "That was... wow."

Jasper chuckled. "It was indeed, darlin'."

"You probably should go. My mother came back home tonight and told me Laura has found me again. We were going to leave-" Jasper growled at this and pulled her closer to him. "-but when I told her I found my mate, we had to stay here. She already knows you're a vampire but I don't know what she'll do if she finds you here."

"My family and I can help protect you." Jasper said.

"I know you can. But Laura can hypnotize humans and vampires, not at once, but she can. And if she finds out your my mate, who knows what she'll make you or me do to each other." Marianne cupped her hands to his face.

"But I can't just sit here and watch you get tracked down by a blood thirsty monster." Jasper sneered.

"And I can't let you get hurt by someone who is my problem. My family and I have been running from her for a year. A year too long. It's time I finally get my life back." Marianne said softly.

"I suppose your right, but it wouldn't hurt to have extra protection, would it? How about in the morning, I take you to school and bring you home everyday. On Saturday, you can meet my family, formally, and tell them about what's happening. We will keep you safe, Marianne." Jasper pleaded.

Marianne thought about it for a second then nodded. "Fine. I suppose we do need extra protection. My mom and aunt are taking shifts during the night to watch me and my dad is on his way here. My mom is occasionally going to drive by the high school while I'm there to make sure she doesn't smell Laura."

Jasper nodded, a smile growing on his face that he got her to agree.

"But you still need to go." Marianne said, pushing him toward the balcony doors.

"I'll see you in the mornin'?" Jasper asked, knowing full well that his accent made her weak.

"Yep." Marianne popped the 'p' and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Goodnight darlin'."

"'Night Jasper."

Hello everyone,

Jasper finally knows about everything! If you didn't notice, I stopped calling Marianne 'AJ' somewhere towards the end, so that us what she will be referred to as from now on. I hope I didn't confuse anyone!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	9. Chapter Eight

Marianne slept like a baby that night. When she woke up in the morning, she took a shower and got on a navy blue long shirt with polka-dots on it and a white sweater over it. She wore black leggings, black ankle-booties, and she wore her hair up.

She put on her usual amount of makeup and walked downstairs. It was a little quiet due to her small cousin not running around and not hearing her uncle's obnoxious whistling. She found herself already missing them even though they've only been gone for a few hours.

Her aunt and mother were sitting in the kitchen talking about the game plan.

Sierra smiled at her daughter when she noticed she was up. "Good morning, dear. How did last night go?"

Marianne blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sierra made a 'mmm-hmm' sound and took a sip of her coffee. "I made you a fruit salad for lunch."

"Thanks mom." Marianne said as she made some toast. "My mate is taking me to school this morning and is bringing me home, so when you see him, be nice."

Aunt Aspen squealed. "Really? That is so adorable."

Marianne blushed even harder.

"I'm assuming you told him them?" Sierra asked.

"All you did was reword your first question when I got down here. But yes, I did tell him. Everything. He wants to help protect me and he wants me to meet his family tomorrow and tell them of our dilemma." Marianne informed as she buttered the toast and took a bite out of it.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I understand that he is your mate, but that doesn't mean we can fully trust him yet. I'll have to meet him and his family." Sierra stated stubbornly.

Marianne opened her mouth to reply but stopped when the doorbell rang.

"Well, you can meet him now." Marianne scurried off to the front door, hiding her excitement and impatience.

After fixing her clothes and hair, Marianne opened the door. "Morning Jasper."

"Morning darlin'." Jasper said in a husky voice as he pulled her into a hug, a sigh of content escaping his heavenly lips as he did so.

Marianne giggled, loving the feeling of his muscular arms wrapped around her body. Her own hands clutched the back of his coat, keeping them as close as possible.

Jasper chuckled. "Did you miss me that much? I saw you four hours ago."

"Four hours too long." Marianne copied his own sigh of contentment after he kissed her forehead gently.

Jasper let his chin rest on her head for a few seconds, before pulling away abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Marianne asked before her mother and aunt walked into the room.

"Marianne, this must be Jasper." Sierra began to walk over to the two mates.

"Yes ma'am. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Carson." Jasper said charmingly.

"Quite the gentleman you have here, my flower. Please, call me Sierra." Sierra suggested as she looked him over.

Aunt Aspen then stepped in. "And I'm Marianne's aunt, Aspen, it's nice to finally meet you."

Jasper smiled. "You too, ma'am."

"I'm assuming you've heard of our little... predicament, yes?" Sierra questioned.

Jasper nodded. "My family and I would gladly help, ma'am."

Sierra smiled. "How about we set up a time and date so we could meet up with you and your family and talk about it?"

"Sounds great, ma'am." Jasper said.

Sierra smiled. "Good. I'll see you after school, okay Marianne?"

Marianne nodded before turning to Jasper. "Let me go grab my coat real quick."

Marianne came back twenty seconds later with her brown coat and the two walked outside to the familiar Volvo. Jasper helped her in her coat before opening the door for her.

Jasper got in on his side of the car and started the engine, easily backing up and beginning to make their way to school.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous this fine morning, sweetheart?" Jasper asked huskily, slyly moving his free hand onto her thigh. It was a possessive move, like he was worried someone that was not him would be able to call her his own.

"No, as a matter as fact, you have not." Marianne blushed.

"Good. 'Cause gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe how beautiful you look." Jasper flirted swiftly.

'How does he flirt so easily?' Marianne thought to herself. 'I already want to smother him I kisses.'

Marianne blushed even harder and she couldn't stop herself from saying, "You know, you haven't given me a good morning kiss."

Jasper smirked and stopped the car as he quickly pushed their lips together. Words couldn't describe what she felt at that moment. It was like confetti stuffed in fireworks, stuffed in bombs, then stuffed in nuclear weapons. Jasper brought his cold hands to her neck as Marianne's hand went to Jasper's soft hair. She pulled softly at the roots, satisfied when she heard a groan from his lips.

Jasper took things into his own hands as he slowly licked her bottom lip. Marianne was surprised at this bold move, seeing as they weren't technically dating yet, but let him in anyways. His cold tongue expertly went into her mouth, exploring every inch.

Before anything could continue, a loud _Honk!_ was heard and someone drove past them, yelling, "Move out of the way, ya idiots!" as they drove around them.

Marianne giggled when she pulled away from him, sitting back in her own seat, while he groaned and began to drive again. Marianne was happy to notice that he left his cold hand on her warm thigh.

"What a way to ruin the moment." Jasper said.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Five minutes away from Forks, Marianne began to ask questions about Jasper's vampire life.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"How long have you been nineteen?" She reworded.

"Quite a while. I was turned during the Civil War. I was the youngest Major in the Texas. Then I met an immortal named Maria. I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a collum of woman and children when I saw them. I immediately offered my aid. She was creating an army which was common in the South, constant brutal battles for territory. Maria wanted them all. She was smart, careful, and she had me. I was second-in-command. My abilities to control and feel emotions served her well. I trained the newborns. It was my job to dispose of them. I could feel everything they felt. I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was the puppet and she pulled the strings. I didn't know there was any other way..."

After he finished explaining, he lifted the sleeves of his shirt and showed her crescent shaped scars on his arms. They were bite marks.

"Vampire bites don't ever fully heal. Only scar." Jasper said grimly.

"Oh Jasper..." Marianne grabbed his hand and rubbed soothing circles on his hand.

"Don't feel pity for me, sweetheart. In a way, I deserve to carry around these scars. Killing all those innocent newborns..." Jasper trailed off.

Marianne felt tears build up in her eyes and she placed a soft kiss on Jasper's cheek.

"What was that for?" Jasper asked.

"For telling me. It couldn't have been easy." Marianne stated as she went back to staring put the window.

They pulled into the high school a few minutes later and they both got out. Jasper casually put his arm around her waist as they began to walk across the parking lot. Everyone began to stare at the two, shocked that the somewhat new girl had Jasper Hale's arm around her waist and that they drove to school together.

"Everyone is staring." Marianne whispered, as she looked at all the eyes that were on her and her mate. From the corner of her eye, she could see Bella and Edward walked towards the woods. _Maybe she finally figured it out._

"Not everyone. That guy just looked. I'm breaking all the rules now, anyway, since I'm going to hell." Jasper said matter-of-factly as they walked by his siblings. His siblings watched the two walk by and Rosalie's glare heightened. Emmett smiled and Darren and Alice embraced each other, hapoy that their brother is happy.

Jasper and Marianne walked to their lockers together and then Jasper walked her to her first class. After giving her a kiss on the forehead, Jasper said goodbye and walked to his own class.

Marianne sat down in her usual spot next to Emmett, who was already there, and he gave her a big smile.

"Now I know why you wanted to do that writing assignment on the extinction of elephants now." Emmett whispered as Mr. Tate walked in. "No wonder we got an 'A' on that paper."

"I do feel very strongly against killing animals." Marianne said.

Emmett frowned slightly and Marianne remembered that he and his family kill animals for their blood.

"Emmett, don't worry. I get that you are a 'vegetarian' and I don't blame you for that." Marianne reassured.

Emmett, looking relieved, smiled at her. "So, if your real name isn't Arianna, than what is it?"

Marianne's smiled back and offered him her hand to shake. "Hello Emmett Cullen. My name is Marianne Carson, nice to meet you."

Emmett chuckled quietly. "Nice to meet you too, Marianne."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Once English was over, Marianne gathered her stuff and after saying goodbye to Emmett, began to walk to her second hour: Calculus.

As she was walking there, she bumped into Garrett.

"Sorry Garrett, didn't see you there." Marianne apologized.

"Don't worry about it AJ. I actually was looking for you." Garrett said, looking uneasy. "I wanted to ask you something."

Marianne rose an eyebrow. "About what?"

Garrett cleared his throat. "Um, I was w-wondering, if you, you know, wanted to go, if you'd like, to go with me to the Spring Fling?"

Marianne gaped at him. "What?"

"Do you want to go to the Spring Fling, with me?" Garrett asked, pointing to himself.

"I-um. I'm sorry, Garrett, but I'm going to have to say no." Marianne tried to let him down easy.

"Great! I'll pick you-wait, what?"

"I said no, Garrett. Your a great guy and all, but I already have a date." Marianne lied.

"You do? With who?" Garrett asked, his teeth clenched.

Marianne looked around desperatel, trying to find a way to get out of the conversation.

"With me." Jasper appeared by her side in a flash, as if he could sense her distress. Oh wait, he could.

Garrett visibly gulped. "O-oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realise-"

"You didn't realise that AJ and I are together when we walked past you in the hallway earlier?" Jasper asked, glaring daggers at the redhead.

"N-no. I-I, um, I-m s-sorry." Garrett stuttered before scrambling to get away.

Marianne frowned at Jasper once Garrett got away. "You scared that poor boy half to death, Jasper."

"And he was going to ask _my_ girl to the dance." Jasper growled slightly, his eyes turning a dark yellow.

Butterflies were realised in her stomach at his words. _My girl..._

She raised an eyebrow. "Your girl. I don't remember us actually being a thing, _Major_."

Jasper snapped his gaze over to her at the new nickname. His eyes darkened even more but Marianne couldn't figure out if it was filled with hate or lust.

"Marianne Luna Carson, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and become _my_ _girl_?" Jasper asked quietly but his voice was husky and in a slight southern accent.

Marianne always imagined finding her mate. He would ask her to be his girlfriend in the perfect way. Even though Jasper and herself were standing in a school hallway practically pressed up against each other while everyone was watching them, Marianne thought it was wonderful.

"Of course, Jasper." Marianne said back quietly, pressing a small kiss on his cheek. "I'd love to."

They pulled away from each other and began to walk to their next classes. While they walked, Marianne couldn't help but smirk at Jasper.

"What?" He asked, totally oblivious.

"It's adorable when you get jealous."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Holã everyone!

This chapter was a little sorter than others, but it's better that nothing! The next chapter is going to be when Marianne and Bella meet the Esme and Carlisle at the Cullen household. I'm also trying to decide whether or not if I should have Sierra and Aunt Aspen officially meet the Cullen family. Any thoughts?

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	10. Chapter Nine

Marianne was very nervous. And queasy.

She was nervous and queasy for a few different reasons. One of them being the fact that she was going to be meeting Jasper's parents. Another one of those reasons being that her mother and her aunt were coming with her to meet them.

Sure, she has met Dr. Cullen before but that was different. She wasn't dating Jasper then and it was because she was in the hospital.

This explains why Marianne has gone through seven different outfits trying to find the best one to wear.

"Shows too much skin..." Marianne muttered, listing everything wrong with the current outfit she was wearing. "Also very itcy."

Someone knocked on her door and Marianne saw her mother'shead poke in.

"Hello my love," Sierra said, "Breakfast is getting cold and Jasper-"

Sierra stared at Marianne, who was currently wrestling off a red beaded shirt.

"What are you doing, Marianne?"

Marianne groaned. "I can't find my thing that seems appropriate enough to wear to Jasper's house."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Just be yourself, flower. They will adore you."

Marianne blushed. "Yeah right."

Sierra ignored her. "Let me help you."

Sierra walked over to her daughter's bed, where an assortment of different outfits were laid out. Sierra took one glance at them before leaving the room.

"Ah-what? Mom!" Marianne yelled at her mother after she left the room. "I didn't think I had _that_ bad of taste in clothes."

A moment later her mother came back in the room, holding a pair of dark blue, skinny jeans that had a few rips here and there, and a simple sweater. Then she pointed to a pair of nice boots Marianne had with a simple look.

She blushed again. "Thanks mom. Who knows what I'd do without you?"

The corner of one of Sierra's lips turned up slightly before she shrugged her shoulders mysteriously and left.

Marianne quickly got changed, spraying a little bit of vanilla perfume on her for extra measures. Yes, she had taken a shower the night before, but Marianne wanted to make a good first impression.

She went to grab her phone off the charger but jumped when cold hands gripped her waist.

She turned around sharply, getting ready to karate chop the person, but stopped when she realised it was Jasper.

"You really need to stop sneaking up in me." Marianne lightheartedly scolded. "One of these days I'm actually going to karate chop you."

Jasper chuckled. It was a low and husky sound, making her shudder slightly.

"Don't worry, darlin'. I can take it." He hummed slightly, shoving his nose in her hair and breathing in deeply, taking in her scent.

Marianne giggled, feeling uneasy.

He pulled away. "What's wrong?"

Marianne frowned. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"I can tell when you lying, Marianne. I can also tell that you are nervous." Jasper stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to him, it probably was.

 _Darn Jasper and his empath skills_!

"...well. I am a little itsy bitsy bit nervous about meeting you parents." Marianne said. "I have met Dr. Cullen but that was under different circumstances."

Jasper took Marianne's hand in his own. Then, he lightly pressed his lips to her knuckles. She felt her toes curl and her knees weaken.

"They will love you."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

After dying a thousand tiny deaths (her mother and her aunt told embarrassing stories about Marianne as a child to Jasper in the car ride), Jasper finally stopped at a beautiful open house, pulling in next to Edward's car.

Marianne could see huge wall-like windows and the house, or mansion, was designed perfectly.

Jasper opened the door for all three ladies, speeding over to them with ease. Then he rejoined his girlfriend and led them all inside. Once they got inside, Jasper took their coats and laid them down on a coach that was by the door before leading them up the stairs.

"This is a beautiful home, Jasper." Aspen stated as they walked up the stairs.

"You can tell Esme that. She designed it herself." Jasper stated, looking a bit proud of his mother.

Sierra smiled at Jasper. "She's wonderful at it."

Jasper returned the smiling and they walked into what seemed to be the kitchen, just as a glass bowl broke. Shards of glass broke everywhere, hitting the floor harmlessy. Marianne began to feel dizzy for some strange reason. She closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them again, feeling a bit better.

 _It's just nerves,_ She thought. Oh boy, how wrong she was.

Marianne saw Edward and Bella standing infront of them. Bella looked nervous as always, and Edward looked a bit irritated.

"Perfect." Rosalie stated lamely.

"Yeah," Bella began. "It's just, I know you guys don't eat, so..."

"'Course." A beautiful woman with brunette hair and kind golden eyes said gently. "It's very considerate of you."

"Just ignore Rosalie." Edward said. "I do."

Rosalie looked annoyed. "Yeah, let's just pretend this isn't dangerous for all of us."

Emmett hit his girlfriend, or maybe his wife's, shoulder softly. As if he was scolding her.

"I would never tell anyone. Anything." Bella said sincerely.

Carlisle turned to Rosalie. "She knows that."

"Yeah, well the problem is, you've two have gone public now, so-"

"Emmett." The lady, who Marianne assumed was Esme, interfered.

"No, she should know." Rosalie said. "The entire family will be implicated if this ends up badly."

"Badly... as in.. I would become the meal." Bella said.

Marianne wanted to laugh.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one. Everyone except Marianne's family members, Jasper, and Rosalie laughed at what Bella said. In fact, Jasper seemed a bit tense.

 _The smell of blood must be overwhelming for him with four people in here with blood flowing through their veins_. Marianne thought as she gave Jasper a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

He broke out of his statue like stance and gave her a smile and a squeeze back.

Emmett soon stopped laughing and saw Marianne. A smile broke out on his face and he walked towards her. He held out his arms for her but was stopped when Aspen and Sierra stepped infront of Marianne protectively on instinct.

"Mom!" Marianne scolded, embarrassed on how they were acting.

"Sorry my flower." Sierra said, stepping away. "Force of habit."

Aspen smiled at her sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders as she stepped away too.

Emmett looked at her teasingly for approval to give her a hug.

Marianne rolled her eyes. "Just give me a hug."

Emmett smiled and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Emmett, I can hardly breathe."

"Sorry. I forgot how weak humans are." Emmett stated.

Marianne rolled her eyes. "I bet I could take you in a fight."

"Oh, really?" Emmett asked, looking behind Marianne's small frame to see her mother and aunt shaking their heads as a warning for him.

"Yep." Marianne said, popping the 'p'.

Emmett squinted his eyes at her. "We will have to see about that then, huh?"

"Hmm. I suppose so." Marianne stated mysteriously.

Jasper then coughed, interrupting them. "Marianne, why don't I introduce you to Esme and Carlisle?"

Marianne blushed, realising that she and Emmett were planning to fight each other infront if his family. "Of course."

"Marianne this is Esme, our mother for all intents and purposes. You've already met Carlisle." Jasper introduced.

Marianne shook their hands. She noticed had Esme had a motherly look in her eye and that she shook her hand tenderly. Carlisle had a calm look in his eyes and shook her hand professionally, most likely from shaking a bunch of hands at his job.

"It's wonderful to meet you both." Marianne smiled, beginning to feel dizzy again.

"You too, dear." Esme said softly.

Carlisle gave her a humble smile. "This is better than in the emergency room, correct?"

Marianne laughed and nodded. "This is my mother, Sierra. And this is my aunt, Aspen."

Sierra shook their hands carefully, caculating them with her stern green eyes to see if she could trust them. Finally, she smiled.

"You have a lovely home."

Carlisle and Esme smiled. "Thank-you."

Aspen then shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Carlisle nodded and said the same thing back to her.

Then Marianne heard steps coming from across the room, where there was a balcony. Alice and Darren appeared, stepping off a tree branch.

"Hi Bella! Hello AJ!" Alice chirped. "Or should I call you Marianne?"

Marianne smiled at the pixie. "Marianne is perfectly fine."

Alice smiled at her before pulling Bella into a hug. "I'm Alice. Oh! You do smell good."

"Alice. What are you-" Edward looked embarrassed, shocked, and a little mad at the same time.

"It's okay." Alice said. "Bella and I are going to be great friends."

"I'm Darren. Emmett's-" Darren began.

"-younger." Emmett cut in.

"-twin brother." Darren said, glaring slightly at his older brother. "It's wonderful to meet the all of you."

Marianne smiled at him. "You too. This is my mother, Sierra, and my aunt, Aspen."

They didn't shake hands but Marianne got the feeling Darren didn't want to. He also seemed a bit tense like the rest of them.

Edward pointed next to Marianne, looking at Jasper. "That's Jasper."

Jasper just stared ahead still, not taking any breaths.

Carlisle noticed the tension in the air. "Sorry. Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him."

Jasper gave Bella a short nod. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's okay Jasper, you won't hurt her." Marianne gave him another squeeze.

"Alright," Edward began, looking desperate to leave. "I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house."

Alice then said, "Well, I'll see you soon."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

Then the two couple walked away and the Cullens looked relieved.

"I think that went well." Carlisle said.

Esme smiled at him before turning to Rosalie. "Clean this up. Now."

While Esme, Carlisle, Aspen, and Sierra wet to go talk, Jasper decided that he as well would take his mate on a tour of the house.

"And finally, my room." Jasper annouced as they walked into a room.

The bedroom didn't really look like a bedroom, more like a... hangout. Or maybe even a man cave for a historian.

There was a love seat, a book case full of Civil War books and historical battles, a desk, an old record player, and a balcony.

Marianne grinned. "This is an awesome room. Look at all these books!"

Jasper chuckled as he watched Marianne race over to the bookshelf like a child. Marianne ran her fingers do. The spines of the books. Some of them were worn out and others were brand new.

"I swear, sometimes I think you are a child."

Marianne stuck her tongue out at him as she walked to the old record player.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Does it work or is it a replica or antique or something?"

Jasper nodded. "It's works. But you have to be careful with it."

Marianne started the record player, grinning when she heard the old static like sound of a drum.

"Really?" Marianne teased. "The sound of beating drums?"

Jasper looked away from her. "It kinda reminds me of a heart beat."

Marianne froze. "I-I didn't mean to sound rude, Jasper-"

He stopped her. "Don't worry about it. I know you were just teasing. I felt your emotions." He sighed. "The rhythmic sound of the beating reminded me when I had a heartbeat. Made me feel sort of normal. Made me feel like I had my own heart beat."

Marianne felt horrible. "Jasper, I'm-"

"-sorry? Don't feel sorry. I don't really need that anymore anyways." Jasper said, walking over towards Marianne. "When I met you, I felt like I had a heart that was beating in my chest again. I felt... normal."

Marianne blushed as her heart lepted into her throat.

Jasper then continued. "Marianne, you make me feel alive again."

Marianne felt tears build up in her eyes as she pulled the major into a passionate kiss. Her fingers tangled in his soft hair, twisting the ends of it. One of his hands went to cradle her cheek while the other stayed on her waist.

After a few seconds, Marianne pulled away, breathless. "That... was the most beautiful thing someone has ever side to me, Major."

Jasper growled at her. "It better be. And I better be the only one to ever say anything like that to you."

Marianne laughed breathlessly as Jasper kissed her neck softly. He trailed his cold lips to the spot where her shoulder met her neck, biting it softly enough not to break skin. Marianne but her lip, holding back a moan. She knew it was pretty bad to be making out at her boyfriend's parents house, but at the time, she didn't really care.

He pulled away quickly. His eyes were almost completely black and his voice came out husky and rough. "Your aunt is coming. Fix your hair."

Marianne barely had enough time to due so before her aunt walked into the room.

She gave them a smile. "Finally! I didn't think I would ever find this room! Come on you two, it's time to talk."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"I cannot seem to process the fact that the Elements are still alive and the Volturi do not know of it." Carlisle said.

Sierra smiled. "Yes. It has been hard to stay under their radar but it's not impossible. When you go off the grid, you meet some people."

Aspen, Marianne, and Sierra all shared a smirk to which the Cullens stared at them curiously.

"Do you mind showing us some of the things you can do?" Emmett asked, looking very excited and hopeful.

Esme hit her adoptive son's shoulder. "Emmett, don't ask them that."

He shrugged his shoulders innocently before turning back to the three females.

Marianne didn't really like to show off her powers but she nodded. If they were going to help them, they deserved to know what exactly they were protecting.

They went outside and walked quite a ways into the woods to a clearing so nothing would get damaged, where Edward and Bella joined them, and Sierra said that she would go first.

Her moves were swift and calculated. Her feet touched the ground lightly, like she was dancing. Her eyes were glowing a color like bronze.

Marianne and Aspen smiled, knowing what Sierra decided to do.

"Woah!" Emmett gasped out as he, along with everyone else, began to fly in the air on a piece of the ground that they were standing on.

Although Sierra had been doing this for a long time, she sat them back on the ground after a minute or so. Holding up eleven people in the air can be hard for anyone.

Aspen decided not to go, saying she didn't want to catch anyone on fire or burn her clothes, so it was Marianne's turn.

For a moment, nothing happened. Marianne stood still before getting in one knee, pressing her hand flat on the ground. Then, everyone heard and noticed that something was breaking out of the ground, wrapping around their ankles and making their way up their legs.

It was roots. More specifically, tree roots.

Emmett laughed like a child as the roots slowly climbed up his legs. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but had a small smile on her face. Alice was complaining about getting her outfit dirty, but seemed to be having fun with Darren. Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other. Aspen and Sierra clapped for their niece and daughter. Jasper smiled, looking proud of his mate.

Marianne abruptly stood up, her eyes snapping open and flashing a dangerous cloudy green. She raised a hand up and thunder rumbled across the sky, echoing on for miles.

The clouds turned a dark, angry grey, making it very eerie outside and the wind began to blow wildly. Sierra looked at her daughter. "Marianne, you can stop now."

Marianne didn't stop. In fact, she didn't even hear her mother. Marianne couldn't feel or hear anything. She could see what she was doing, but she couldn't control it.

"Marianne!" Aspen yelled over the wind that seemed to be getting stronger.

Jasper looked at his girfriend. She was just standing there, doing nothing except holding her hand up towards the sky.

Sierra quickly turned towards Jasper, shielding her face from the wind with her arm. "What color are her eyes?"

Jasper peered closely at Marianne. They weren't the normal beautiful grass-like green eyes. They were darker. They actually looked clouded over.

"A cloudy green, I believe." Jasper answered.

Sierra froze. "Get Bella out if here."

Edward stared at Sierra. "What?"

"Laura. She's here. Somewhere." After Sierra said that, everything stopped. The wind calmed down, the clouds became ten shades lighter, and the roots that were holding everyone down disappeared.

Marianne slumped over, but she was still standing up somehow. Her eyes were closed and she didn't appear to be breathing. Sierra, Aspen, and Jasper raced over to her.

A malicious cackle seemed to dance across the trees before that itself stopped.

"Go." Carlisle said to Emmett, Alice, Darren, and Rosalie as they raced off to try and find the vampire. Edward left with Bella, probably leaving to go back to the Cullen house.

Marianne gasped. It was very loud and her eyes snapped open. They were her normal beautiful green irises once again, but they looked pained. Her voice was hoarse and her face was pale.

"Laura. She sent me message."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Good afternoon everyone! (It's the afternoon where I live)

I hoped you liked the chapter. It was a bit longer than usual but I don't think you all will mind. I actually was not planning on having all this happening in this chapter but it did. Oh well.

Don't worry, I'm not going to change the storyline that much. The baseball scene and so on will happened.

If you are confused on anything that happened during this chapter, just ask. I'll do my best to explain

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	11. AN

**Hello readers!**

I know you were all expecting a new chapter, but these last two weeks have been hectic for me. Last week I had my graduation, my final trip with my fellow classmates, and I had to turn in all my missing work I had.

This week was my last week at school, which means yesterday was my final day at a school I've been at for years. I miss it already. I almost began to cry when I got off the bus because I would never ride it ever again. :-(

Anywho, another reason why I haven't updated is because I'm working on a new story. It is going to be a Paul Lahote love story and I'm assuming a lot of you know about Percy Jackson, right? Well, my OC is, Raven Morgan, a demi-god. (Takes place after HoO)

I'm not going to spoil anything, and I have no idea when I'll actually publish it, but I just wanted you all to know that that is another reason why I haven't updated in a while.

I am _most likely_ going to update on the following Monday or Tuesday, so be prepared.

Chapter 10 is also going to be _very_ confusing, so once again, be prepared.

Thank you all do much for reading and the lovely comments/reviews, especially from _Emmabean, MyRavenAnna, You Only Live Once-Cherish It, Lilly,_ and _YourAlphaWolf_.

Please ask any questions in the comment section or anything else. It does not matter if it is criticism or compliments, they both

help.

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	12. Chapter Ten

Esme handed Marianne a glass of warm tea who took a sip of it carefully. Esme watched as her son's mate brought the cup to her lips, her hands shaking the entire time.

Esme felt protective of the girl. Just like everyone else in the room. When Aspen and Sierra told Carlisle and herself of their problem, she couldn't help but feel obligated to help them out. They were family now after all.

Esme also noticed the changes in the children once Marianne came into their lives. Talking to Marianne and Bella gave them a chance at gaining more social skills. Her adoptive children were so used to just talking to each other that they never really talked to anyone else outside the family. They did really see the need to. Becoming friends with a human can end in two ways: One, the person finds out and takes it the bad way. And two, they-

-actually, there really isn't a second option.

She watched as Sierra smiled softly at her daughter. The scene made her heart well up and wish that she could have child of her own with Carlisle. Don't get her wrong, she loves the family she has now. But she wishes she could have a biological child with Carlisle.

"Can you tell us what she said, flower?" Sierra's voice coaxed Marianne.

Marianne sat the cup down on its small plate. She looked hesitant, but Jasper held his hands in hers, making Marianne smile at him. Esme and Carlisle shared a small smile, happy for their son.

"She said, "Bringing others into this was a bad idea. Now I can use them too." Marianne said quietly.

Emmett looked confused. "Why does that mean?"

Aspen looked over at him. "Laura wants to use Marianne as a weapon to take over the vampire world and the human world. She can hypnotize you all into being her perfect, obedient puppets."

"No way in hell am I going to be some lady's puppet." He said harshly.

"Language." Esme cut in.

Darren nodded. "I could sense her power. She's not as strong as all of us combined, but she can certainly do some damage."

"How do we even know if she's in our mind?" Edward asked.

Marianne answered, "You kinda feel dizzy. I felt dizzy earlier a couple times, but I just thought it was nerves. I'm so stupid."

Jasper quickly shook his head. "You're not stupid."

She smiled at him in reply and laid her head on his shoulder. Esme felt the need to squeal and clap her hands like a... what do the kids call it these days? Like a fan girl?

But she knew now wasn't the time and that Jasper would not appreciate it.

"So what are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"Not you." Edward said. "You're human. She could get to you easily. Just us."

"The laughing everyone heard was in our heads." Aspen said, gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean? I thought she was here in Forks?" Emmett asked.

Aspen shook her head. "That's what she wants us to think. Even as a vampire it will take a few days to get here from Texas. She must've found out about all of you when she was getting into my niece's head."

"So then what do we do?" Darren asked.

"We go in with our normal lives and act like nothing has happened. We want to make it seem as if Laura hasn't gotten to us." Sierra said calmly.

"So instead of finding this maniac," Emmett began, "You want us to pretend like nothing happened and go on with our lives?"

Sierra nodded. "Exactly."

Alice smiled. "Well then, there is going to be a storm coming in tomorrow evening. We usually play baseball, would you like to join us?"

Aspen smiled. "I haven't played baseball in quite some time."

Sierra laughed. "Forty years, give or take."

Marianne rolled her eyes at them, while everyone seemed to be in shock.

Marianne answered the question most of them were asking. "Elementals age until they take on a full day of pain, which is the body becoming immortal. Unlike usual Elementals, my mom and dad didn't meet when they were eighteen so my dad became immortal in 1989, making him stuck in the body of a 24-year-old man and my mother became immortal in 1982, making her stuck in the body of a 22-year-old."

"She should be 58, while my father should be 53." Marianne said. (I accidentally did the math with the year 2018, but I'm too lazy to do it again, so you will have to deal.)

Aspen nodded. "Yes. I'm physically 21 but I am actually 42 while my husband is also 21 but is actually 56."

"Is that a yes, then?" Alice asked.

Marianne nodded. "Yes."

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands. "I'll send Jasper to pick you all up tomorrow!"

"Yes," Sierra said, looking at her watch. "We must be going."

Marianne rose an eyebrow. "It's only four."

Sierra gave her daughter a sly smile. "Time to go. Thank you for all your help. And I'm sorry about Laura."

Esme shook her head. "Don't worry. You are all family now. We protect our family."

Sierra gave them a grateful smile. "Jasper?"

Jasper nodded and helped his mate stand. They waved goodbye to everyone and Jasper led them outside.

The drive was quiet, none of them really knowing what to say. Jasper and Marianne obviously wanted to talk, but with her mother and aunt in the car, it would just be awkward. And Marianne didn't want them to eavesdrop anyway.

After her mother and her aunt got out of the car to enter the house, Marianne turned to Jasper, "I'm sorry, about today. I made a bad inpression."

Jasper took his hands in hers. "No you didn't. You were perfect. We can't blame you for what happened."

Marianne shrugged. "I still feel partially at fault. But thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"I wish I could've done better." Jasper said, slowly using his powers to make her feel better.

She gave him a mock glare. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Jasper looked at her innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She rolled her eyes, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye darlin'."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Marianne stumbled down the stairs, blinking blearily. She woke up to loud laughter after barely managing to get any sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw Laura.

Their conversation still echoed in her mind.

 _Marianne! You found your mate! How lovely! For me, not you. I might use him and his family for myself._ The vampire stood ten feet across from her. Fog covered their legs, symbolizing how Laura had clouded over her mind.

 _Just say what you need to say, Laura._ She spit out at the blond.

Laura clicked her tongue. _Don't snap at me, Marianne. I seem to be stuck in California for the time being, so I sent some of my friends your way. You'll meet them soon. Very soon, actually._

Marianne felt a chill roll down her spine. _How many?_

 _Just two. But they're traveling with some of their own friends._ Laura grinned. _You will outnumber them, but trust me, the odds will be in their favor._

Marianne purposely didn't tell the Cullens or her family this because she didn't know if it was true or not. Laura has lied plenty of times before, so she had no reason to believe her.

Marianne walked into the kitchen, preparing a huge speech about her needing beauty sleep but stopped when she saw a young man with pale skin and white blond hair wearing very familiar leather gloves.

"Papa!" Marianne screamed as she jumped into her father's grasp.

"Hey Annie." Roger picked up his daughter and twirled her around happily. "I'm so happy you're alright. Your mother told me what happened yesterday."

Marianne looked behind her father to see her mother smiling at them. "Did she tell you anything else?"

Roger shook his head. "Not anything else that seemed important. Why? Is there something she didn't tell me?"

Marianne grabbed his arm. "Papa, you might want to sit down."

"Okay." Roger said uneasily as his daughter dragged him to the couch.

After he and Marianne sat down, Roger said, "Now what is it?"

Marianne began to bite her lip. "Wellllllllll, I found my mate-"

"That's fantastic, Annie! Now where is he so I can give him a talk, man to man." Roger cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"-and he's a vampire." Marianne finished blankly. "So I don't think you could beat him up. No offense."

"A... a vampire?" Roger asked in shock, turning to his wife to make sure she wasn't fooling around with him.

Sierra nodded. "He's a very nice young man. Well, I suppose he isn't that young, he is older than us. But that's besides the point. He has wonderful manners and I know he will treat Marianne with respect. I already gave him the talk, Roger."

Marianne looked at her mother so quickly she could've given herself whiplash. "Mom! What did you say?"

Sierra shrugged her shoulders mysteriously.

Roger turned back to his daughter, who was glaring slightly at his wife. "I'm happy for you, Annie. But I still want to meet him. And talk to him."

"Of course! Don't tell any baby stories though! Actually, don't tell him any stories that involve me!" Marianne told him. "And you're lucky, he will be here in an hour to take us to play baseball with his family."

"Well then, you might want to get ready." Roger said as he helped Marianne up, looking at her messy hair and PJs. "You have a lot of work to get done."

"Papa!" Marianne scolded, smacking him in the arm.

"Ow!" Roger chuckled. "Just go get ready, Annie."

Roger pulled Sierra into his cold embrace. "She's growing up so fast."

Sierra nodded. "Indeed she is."

It was quiet for a moment or two before Roger spoke up. "She gets that from you, ya know."

Sierra rose an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"The intelligence and the beauty..." Roger said as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, dear. She gets her confidence and playfulness from you though." Sierra smiled warmly.

"I wasn't done yet," Roger said, his eyes filled with mischief. "She also gets the awful bed head from you too."

It was Sierra's turn to smack her husband.

"Ow! I was joking!" Roger grumbled as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "She also gets the anger issues from you too..."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Good afternoon readers!

Sorry that it took me two weeks to update. But hey, the baseball scene will be in the next chapter and Roger was finally introduced. *woot* *woot*

That was not an owl impression btw, it was a celebratory shout.

Anyway, I will update soon! Hope you understood the chapter.

Xoxo,

Rock0bye 


	13. Chapter Eleven

Marianne brushed through her hair and then put it up in a bun. She put on some mascara and lipstick after changing into a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

After spraying some mint and coconut perfume on, Marianne heard a knock on her door. But it wasn't her room door, it was her balcony door.

She saw Jasper standing there wearing a normal blue and white tee and he was wearing a blue baseball cap. He had a smile on his face and another baseball cap in his hands.

Smiling, Marianne opened the locked balcony doors for him and let him in. "Morning, Jasper."

"Mornin' darlin'." Jasper gave her a small kiss on her cheek before putting the ball cap on her.

"Thanks." Marianne rolled her eyes sarcastically as her bun came undone.

"You're welcome." Jasper gave her a cheeky smile, which slowly turned to a frown. "You smell like another man."

Marianne looked at him in confusion before she realised that he must be smelling her dad on her. "Oh! My dad came home today and I gave him a hug. He's coming to play baseball with us."

Jasper's frown deepened. "You're... father?"

nodded, frowning. "Yeah. Are you worried that he won't like you?"

Jasper sat down on her desk chair. "A little bit."

Marianne grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, Jasper. My dad will like you. My aunt adores you and although my mom doesn't show it, she likes you."

Jasper didn't looked convinced. "I don't know about your mother. She's kind of... what's the word... scary? In her own way."

Marianne chuckled. "My mom is more like protective. I wouldn't say she's scary."

Jasper grinned at her. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Marianne glared playfully at her boyfriend. "I think I would know my mother by now, Jasper. I have lived with her for my entire life."

He shrugged his shoulders innocently and Marianne rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be arriving right about now?"

Jasper looked down at his watch (I have no idea if he wears a watch). "Shoot. I'll pick you and your family up in about two minutes."

Marianne laughed. "See you in two minutes."

Jasper gave her a farwell kiss and then left her room using the balcony.

Marianne squealed like a thirteen year old getting her first kiss and fixed her bun before running down the stairs. On the last step, Marianne stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Gah!" She yelped as she collided with the ground.

Sierra and Roger ran into the hallway, both looking startled. "Are you okay?!"

Marianne jumped up. "I'm okay!"

She pushed passed her parents and ran to the front door.

"What are you doing, flower?" Sierra asked, feeling her daughter's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine mom!" Marianne said as the doorbell rang. "Jasper's here."

Marianne gave her dad a stern look. "Be nice. And remember, do not talk or show photos of my childhood."

Roger saluted his daughter and Marianne huffed at him before opening the front door.

She didn't give Jasper a kiss, knowing her father wouldn't like seeing them do that in of him. Instead, she gave him a hug and welcomed him inside like he wasn't upstairs two minutes ago.

Jasper's manners kicked in as he offered Roger a hand to shake. "I'm Jasper Hale, Mr. Carson. It's pleasure to meet the man who raised Marianne."

Roger eyed him. The silence was killing both Marianne and Jasper, but Jasper didn't show it.

Finally, Roger moved, causing Marianne to jump, and he shook Jasper's hand with his gloved one.

"Roger Carson. The pleasure is all mine, son." Roger shook his hand and gave him a smile.

Sierra and Aspen smiled softly at Jasper. "Good morning, Jasper."

"'Morning ma'am." Jasper greeted, nodding to the both of them.

"Are we ready to go?" Marianne asked everyone, trying to get rid of the somewhat awkward tension in the air.

Sierra nodded. "Yes."

Jasper nodded as he walked with Marianne to the car. He opened and shut the car door for everyone using his speed, except for Roger's, and then got in the car and began to drive.

The ride was quiet except for the occasional small talk and trying to get to know Jasper a bit more. They passed by a gorgeous waterfall and soon pulled up next to a silver jeep. The other Cullens and Bella were messing around with each other while they were waiting for them to arrive.

They joined the family where Carlisle shook Roger's hand. "I'm Carlisle, you must be Marianne's father."

He nodded. "The name's Roger. It's wonderful to meet you."

Carlisle nodded. "You too. This is my wife, Esme."

Esme smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. These are my children, Edward, Rosalie, Darren, Emmett, and Edward's girlfriend, Bella."

Roger nodded, trying to remember all of their names.

"Are you all playing?" Carlisle asked.

The Elementals smiled at each other. The Cullens had no idea what was getting ready to happen.

Roger nodded for everyone. "Whose team are we on?"

"You can be on ours. Anyone with blond hair is on your team." Carlisle stated, gesturing to Rosalie, Jasper, and himself.

Bella and Esme were at home as Rosalie went to bat. Alice was the pitcher and the other boys were out on the field.

Thunder crackled in the sky and Alice gave everyone a sly smile. "It's time."

Rosalie nodded and waited for Alice to pitch. Alice threw the ball so hard that Bella only saw a streak of white as Rosalie hit it far past the tree line, creating a sound that sound very much like thunder. The Carson family was able to see the ball as it came, but it was still slightly difficult to keep up with.

Bella laughed lightly. "Okay. Now I see why you need the thunder."

Edward quickly began to run for the ball as Rosalie rounded the bases.

"That's got to be a home run, right?" Bella asked Esme who shook her head softly.

"Edward's very fast."

Edward threw the ball back to the catcher and Esme got it just in time to get Rosalie out. Esme turned to Bella, waiting for her judgement.

Bella gave an awkward smile. "You're out."

Emmett seemed very happy. "Out! Wooh! Yeah!"

Rosalie huffed and glared slightly at the human.

"Babe, come on! It's just a game." Emmett called across the field to Rosalie.

Carlisle patted his daughter's shoulder gently and said jokingly, "Nice kitty."

(I have no idea if this is actually what he said. I couldn't tell when I listened to the scene on YouTube. So oh well)

Carlisle swung his bat and pointed it toward the outfield. Alice pitched the ball and Carlisle hit it with a SMACK! He ran the bases while Emmett and Darren ran for the ball at the same time. Not seeing each other, the biological brothers jumped into each other and missed the ball, allowing Carlisle to score a point.

Emmett and Darren hit the ground and immediately began to joke around with each other.

"What are you doing?" Darren snapped playfully at his older brother.

"Me? What about you?"

Jasper went up to bat as Roger and Aspen began to warm up. He did this fancy flip trick with the bat, making Marianne roll her eyes, and got into a hitting position.

Alice threw the ball and Jasper hit it. Emmett quickly ran, climbing up a tree just to catch the ball before it hit the ground. Once he caught the ball, Jasper was out and Rosalie smiled proudly.

"My monkey man."

Marianne almost laughed but held it back, knowing Rosalie would give her a bone-chilling glare.

Roger stepped up to bat and Alice seemed to stare at his hands for a few moments that were concealed by his leather gloves.

"I love your gloves! Are they Italian?" She asked, smiling excitedly.

Everyone groaned, knowing Alice could talk forever about clothes. Everyone knew Alice loved fashion. She bought everyone designer outfits that she made them wear because she wanted everyone to look their best. She also thought she had a great taste in clothes. And she did. But sometimes she went overboard.

Roger smiled slightly. "Yes they are."

Alice's smile brightened. "Finally! Someone who has a good taste in clothing."

Roger laughed. "I wouldn't say that, but thanks."

She nodded and pitched the ball. You could tell she didn't do it as hard as she did for the vampires, but it wasn't at normal speed either. Roger hit it with ease, causing it to fly to the treeline. The boys in the outfield were not expecting Roger to hit it that far, so it took them a few seconds to realize what happened. Before Edward got the ball, Roger was already at the home plate.

Carlisle and Roger high fived and Marianne noticed how mich they looked alike. They had the same blond hair, pale skin, and facial structure. Aspen when to bat when Alice's eyes lost their focus on her. She was getting a vision. A very bad vision.

"Stop." Alice cried out.

Emmett and Darren looked at Alice in confusion but Edward read her mind and froze in horror. The five of the raced back to the home plate.

Edward went to Bella and said, "Put your hair down."

Rosalie scoffed. "Like that'll help. I could smell her and everyone else from across the field."

Marianne kept a strong grip on her boyfriend's arm, thinking that whatever is getting ready to happen, it wasn't going to be good. Her parents and aunt gathered around the two protectively, but also made it look casual in case there wasn't any danger.

Jasper turned to Marianne and the other Carson girls. "Might as well put your hair down too. It might not help but it's worth a shot."

The girls put their hair down just as five figures walked out from behind the fog.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry." Edward said to the Bella.

Bella looked confused and worried. "What?"

"Just be quiet and stand behind me." Edward ordered.

The group of five vampires approached them quickly due to their speed. One of them had dark skin and dreds. A girl had flaming red hair and was wearing a fur coat. She was holding the arm of a man with lond, blond hair. Another one of them was a girl with blue hair and a smirk on her face. She was holding hands with a man with black shoulder-length hair and tan skin. The only thing in common that they had were their blood red eyes.

The Carsons, Bella, Jasoer, and Edward stayed back while the Cullen family went to talk to the vampire visitors.

The dark-skinned man raised up their baseball. "I think this belongs to you."

He threw it to Carlisle, who caught it with ease. "Thank-you."

The man began to speak again. "I am Laurent. This is Victoria and James. The other two are Noelle and Nathan."

The redhead, Victoria, gave a slight nod at her name and the blond, James, kept his red eyes on Bella. Nathan smirked, his and Noelle's eyes on Marianne.

Jasper wrapped an arm around Marianne, keeping her close to his body while watching the nomads cautiously.

"I'm Carlisle." Carlisle introduced before motioning to his family. "And this is my family."

"Hello." Laurent greeted.

Emmett and Darren squinted their eyes at the nomads, waiting to see what they wanted.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle stated.

"Our apologies." Laurent began. "We didn't realise the territory had been claimed."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Well we maintain a permanent resident nearby."

"Really. Well, we won't be a problem anymore." Laurent said. "We were just passing through."

Victoria began to speak for the first time. "The humans were tracking us. But we led them east. You should be safe."

Carlisle nodded in appreciation. "Excellent."

Laurent chuckled slightly. "So. Could you use three more players. Noelle and Nathan won't be joining us. They have other business to take care of."

The Cullens seemed a little suspicious of them and looked over at their father who was trying to decide what to do. Jasper began to use his gift to calm everyone down.

"Oh come on. Just one game." Laurent asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Sure. Why not? A few of us were just leaving. You can take their place. We'll bat first."

He passed the ball to Laurent but Victoria caught it.

She smiled. "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

Darren smiled back. "I'm sure we can handle it."

Laurent oohed while everyone else laughed lightly. Victoria then said, "We shall see."

Noelle stared at the Cullens and the Carsons. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone named Dakota Hill, would you?"

Marianne and her parents tensed and Jasper looked at them.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. I don't believe so. Why?"

"She's a friend of a friend. We've been looking for her for a while now." Nathan answered. "She wasn't home."

Aspen and Sierra shared a look. It was a good thing they sent Maxwell and William to Alaska.

Carlisle shook his head again. "She doesn't ring a bell. Let's start the game, shall we?"

They nodded and as Bella turned around to leave, the wind blowed, making her scent fly in the air. James took in a deep breath of her scent and smiled sadistically.

"You brought a snack." James said walking towards Bella.

Edward shoved Bella behind him and the Cullens got in a defensive stance, growling at James. Sierra held Bella next to her daughter, who held onto to Bella's hands reassuringly while Jasper and Edward glared daggers at the nomad.

"The girl's with us." Carlisle stated. "I think it'd be best if you leaved."

"I can see the game is over." Laurent held his hands up in defense. "We'll go now."

James continued to stare at Edward, who glared right back.

"James." Laurent warned.

James stiffly turned around, not wanting to leave but he knew they were outnumbered. He wrapped his arm around Victoria and they walked away. Nathan gave a mocking wink to Jasper before joining the rest of the nomads.

"Get them out if here." Carlisle ordered Edward and Jasper, talking about Bella and the Carsons. "Go."

Edward and Bella ran to the jeep while Jasper and the Carsons walked to the car they rode in.

Jasper and Marianne got in the front while everyone else got in the back. Marianne kept bouncing her leg and biting her lip anxiously.

"We're going back to my house." Jasper told them. "There we can talk about what we are going to do."

Marianne looked like she was going to burst.

"Marianne, sweetie, are you okay?" Aspen asked her niece.

"Nathan and Noelle were sent to find me by Laura! When she warned me the other day she also told me about her sending two of her friends to find me because she was stuck in California or something!" Marianne said quickly. "I should've told you guys but I didn't think she was telling the truth! She's lied so many times before that I didn't think she was telling the truth!"

Sierra shook her head softly at her daughter. "You should have told us. But now is not the time. We need a plan."

"Carlisle probably already has one." Jasper said. "He always does."

Jasper didn't know if he was reassuring them or himself. Maybe it was both. But he did hope that Carlisle had a plan to keep his mate safe. And Bella too. But she wasn't his top priority right now.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hey everyone!

Long time no see! Thus took me forever to write mostly because I didn't know how to right it exactly the way I wanted to. But hey, at least I updated. The next chapter is going to be the garage scene with whatever comes after that.

I am actually writing this story off of YouTube videos of Twilight and my memory. I don't have the movie or even the book so I have to wait until I get into town to watch the YouTube videos so I can write the chapters.

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! It took me forever to decide how to write it and you don't want to know how long I researched leather gloves just to write that small portion about them. Do you guys have any guesses on why Roger wears the gloves??? If you do, tell me in the comment section and I will tell you in the next chapter if you are right or not.

Oh, and to _Madmaxi_ , you were right! You did get to meet the friends of Laura in this chapter! Ten points for whatever Hogwarts house you are in!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	14. Chapter Twelve

The Cullens, Carsons, and Bella entered the Cullens' garage. The air was tense and everyone could feel the pressure as they began to pack.

"I've had to fight our kind before. They're not easy to kill." Jasper said.

"But it's possible." Darren chimed in.

"We'll tear him apart and burn the pieces." Carlisle said. "I haven't relished the thought of killing another creature. Not even a sadistic one like James."

Rosalie hopped up on the counter. "What if he kills one of us first?"

"I'm gonna run Bella south." Edward began, ignoring his sister. "You lead the tracker away from here."

"No Edward." Carlisle shook his head. "James knows you would never leave Bella. He would follow you."

"I'll go with Bella. Darren and I will drive her south." Alice piped up. "I'll keeo her safe, Edward."

Edward looked disgusted. "Can you keeo your thoughts to yourself?"

Alice nodded. "Yes."

"And what about Marianne?" Esme asked. "It was clear that that Noelle and Nathan kids were looking for her."

"She can come too." Darren said.

"And I will go too." Aunt Aspen declared.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

Aspen rolled her eyes. "I control fire, remember?"

Marianne and Sierra smiled at Aspen, who's hazel eyes sparkled like a flame in the dark.

Emmett turned to stare at Marianne. "And who is this " _Dakota Hil_ _l"_ they were talking about?"

Everyone turned to stare at Marianne, excluding her family. Roger growled lowly, not liking the fact that his only child was in danger, and everyone looked at him in surprise. Who knew he could growl like that? Could the girls do that too?

Sierra grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Dakota Hill was one of the fake identities that my daughter used."

Marianne laughed humorlessly. "It was actually the first fake ID that I used when Laura began to hunt me down."

It was quiet for a few moments and all the emtions in the air were making Jasper uncomfortable.

Sierra pulled Marianne into a hug. "Be safe, my flower. Aunt Aspen will be with you the entire time."

"I will, mom." Marianne said back, hugging her mother tightly.

Marianne then hugged her father. His arms were cold, but they made Marianne feel safe and secure, like any father's arms should feel. Marianne didn't want to keave his arms, knowing that she might never get to hug him again.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid, Papa. I know how you are." Marianne whispered as she tightened her grip on him.

Marianne felt Roger's chest vibrate as he chuckled. "Me? I would never do anything stupid. When have I ever done something stupid?"

"When I was six, Uncle Max, you, and I went to the park, and you got me ice cream. But then some guy bumped into me, making me drop my ice cream and scrape my knee on the sidewalk. You yelled at the man to apologize, and when he didn't, Uncle Max pulled him into the fountain nearby and you _froze_ him inside of it." Marianne explained, giving her father a pointed look.

Emmett snorted and Sierra raised an eyebrow. They never told her about this. Roger's eyes hardened. "That's what he got for hurting you."

He then turned to Jasper. "Let that be a tip for you."

Emmett began to laugh. "I'd love to see what would happen to Jasper if that man got froze for giving Marianne a scrape on her knee!"

"And she dropped her ice cream because of him." Roger stated.

Jasper didn't know if he should feel threatened or if he should be laughing.

"I think that's enough chit chat. Bella and Marianne need to get going." Esme said.

"Esme's right. Rosalie. Esme. Can you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent?"

"Why?" Rosalie asked. "What is she to me?"

Carlisle stepped up. "Rosalie, Bella's with Edward. She's part of this family now. We protect our family"

Roaslie stared Edward down before finally taking the jacket from Carlisle.

While this was happening, Sierra was putting on her daughter's jacket and switched it out with her own.

"Your father and I will be driving east of here. Maybe Laura or one of her trolls will smell your jacket and follow us." Sierra said roughly.

Marianne laughed at her mother. "Really mom? Trolls?"

Sierra shrugged as Carlisle tossed Roger a set of car keys. Roger kissed his daughter's cheek, "We love you, Lulu."

Marianne groaned at the childhood nickname that she has yet to outgrow. "I love you guys too."

Sierra gave her one more hug before they left to get in the car. Marianne felt eyes on her before she turned and saw Jasper staring intently at her.

Marianne walked over to Jasper who immediately pulled her into his arms. Tingles erupted all over her body. She really could get use to this.

"I don't like the idea of not being with you." Jasper said, pushing his head into her hair, taking in her wonderful scent.

"Don't worry, Jasper. We have Alice, Darren, and my aunt to keep Bella and myself safe." Marianne smiled at her mate, playing with his hair slightly.

He pushed his forehead against her own. "Just... stay safe. I don't know what I'd do if you..."

Jasper didn't want to even finish his sentence. The thought of her dying made him mentally and physically hurt.

"Hey, hey, hey... I'm not going to die. No one is, okay Jasper?" Marianne said warmly.

"You are my everything, Marianne." Jasper said, his accent coming out strongly, making Marianne's legs weak.

"As you are mine." Marianne whispered, kissing Jasper passionately.

They both could feel each other's strong feelings for each other in the kiss. Neither of them wanted to pull away, nor did either of them want to leave the others embrace. But unfortunately, they had to.

Marianne pulled away from him, taking in his beautiful face for a few seconds before giving him a final kiss and joining the others in the car. Aspen pulled her niece toward her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly as Marianne and Bella exchanged wary looks.

Edward and Jasper watched as the car holding their mates drove off, taking their unbeating hearts with them. (Wow. That was very cheesy. So sorry.)

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The five pulled up to a nice hotel in Phoenix, Arizona. Once they got a room, they all sat down and waited.

Marianne bit her lip anxiously while Bella bounced her leg up and down nervously. Aspen gave both girls a reassuring smile, hoping to keep them calm. It didn't work.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes fogged over and she gasped.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" Darren asked quickly.

"The tracker... he just changed course." Alice said as Darren handed her a paper and marker.

"Where is he?" He asked as she began to quickly draw a room.

"Mirrors. In a room full of mirrors." Alice answered.

"I thought Edward said that the visions weren't always certain." Bella said blantly.

Darren shook his head. "Alice's visions depend on the person's decisions. If their mid changes, so does the vision."

"So the course of the tracker now is going to lead to a... ballet studio?" Bella asked in confusion.

Alice looked at her with wide eyes. "You've been here?"

"I took lessons when I was a kid. The school I went to had an arch just like that." Bella explained.

"Was tour school here in Phoenix?" Asoen asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah." With that, Bella stalked off. most likely to call Edward.

Aspen watched as her niece sat numbly on the couch. She seemed to be in deep thought and Aspen knew not to bother her.

After a minute or so, Bella ce back and tapoed Marianne on the shoulder. "Jasper wants to talk to you."

Marianne snapped out of whatever frozen state she was in and took the phone. Walking out of the room, she answered, "Hey Jasper."

"You don't know how great it is to hear your voice again." Jasper said gruffly.

Marianne laughed. "I only left yesterday."

"Can't a guy miss his girlfriend?" Jasper joked. It was his poor attempt at making Marianne forget the position they were all currently stuck in.

"He can. But that doesn't mean you can try and make me forget about what's happened to us." Marianne said sternly before he voice softened. "I am so sorry for dragging you and your family into this Jasper."

He sighed. "Marianne, sweetheart. You can't blame yourself. Once I set my eyes on you, I knew I would protect you for the rest of my... eternity. Your family now. Family protects family."

Marianne's eyes teared up. "J-Jasper?"

"Ma'am?"

"I-I know this isn't the best time to say this... but... I love you." Marianne admitted.

Fear and regret began to consume her when he didn't reply. Suddenly, she heard laughter coming from the receiving end and a familiar masculine voice say, "I think you broke him!"

Marianne didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

Finally, she heard the hypnotizing southern voice say, "I love you too, Marianne Luna."

A big, toothy grin broke out on her face. Jasper loved her. Jasper freaking Hale loved her! Her mate for all her eternity loved her.

She spun around so many times as a victorious dance that when she stopped, Marianne thought she was going to faint.

The moment had to be ruined by Emmett's thunderous laughter and voice once more when he said, "Her middle name is Luna?!"

Marianne rolled her eyes. "Hit him for me, please."

"Yes ma'am." Jasper agreed before saying he had to go.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, yeah? I love ya, Major." Marianne said warmly.

He growled lightly. "I love you too, darlin'."

Before she hung up, Marianne heard a _SMACK!_ and Emmett yelp. She laughed before hanging up and walking back into the room.

While the two girls packed, Darren and Alice went to check out while Aspen went to go find a vending machince, saying something along the lines of, _"If the hotel manager thinks I'm going to pay for pricey potato chips then he's sorely mistaken!"_ Bella's phone began to ring and she smiled when sha saw the words _'Home'_ light up on the screen.

"Hey mom. I'm glad you got my message." Bella said.

Bella smiled slightly as she replied to whatever her mother said. "I'm fine, mom.

I'll explain everything later, I promise."

Bella stopped when she heard russling in the background. "Mom- are you there?"

Marianne watched as Bella's horror-sticken eyes caught the gaze of her owm green ones. "Is everything okay, Bella?"

"Don't touch her!" Bella cried out, scaring Marianne. "Don't!"

"Wh-where should," Bella's eyes met Marianne's once more. "we meet you?"

 _"We?"_ Marianne echoed before realization hit her like a bus. "Ohhh... we..."

Bella hung up the phone before slamming it onto the bed in frustration. "James has my mom."

Marianne nodded, understanding the situation. "Okay. So he wants us to come and save her. Bella, toy do understand that this is most likely a trap, right?"

Bella did this thing, halfway between a shrug and a nod. "Yes. But he has my mother, Marianne."

Marianne knew that if James had her mother, she would do whatever it took to save her.

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Okay then. Let's go out into the unknown and most likely get killed!"

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The cab ride was short but it felt like years to both girls. They were both caught up in their own thoughts they hadn't realized they had reached the studio.

They paid and slowly got out of the taxi. Bella pulled out a bottle and shook it.

"Is that... pepper spray?" Marianne asked.

Bella nodded sheepishly. "My dad gave it to me to fend off bears. I don't have powers like you do so I need my own weapon."

Marianne laughed in response. "It will probably only last a few seconds. But it _is_ better than nothing."

Before they both could walk in, Marianne kneeled down and slapped her hand on the concrete. The ground shook lightly and Marianne could now see the entire layout of _Mimi's Ballet Studio_ and the two people inside it.

"There are two people inside. Hopefully one is your mother."

Bella stared at her in shock. "How did you do that?"

"I can feel the vibrations through the ground. I can then see where everything is inside and how the layout is." She explained shortly.

Bella nodded, not completely understanding. "You ready for this?"

Marianne laughed. "As I'll ever be."

Marianne followed Bella inside with only two things on her mind; one, she was tired of running, and two, her wonderful mate, Jasper.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 **MWHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER!!!**

Dear my amazing readers,

This story is coming to an end!!! *sobs hysterically in a corner*

Now I have two important questions to ask you.

Question one; Should I do a sequel???

and question two; what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?

Please leave reviews and comments!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Quick A/N... I'd just like to say have fun reading unlucky chapter thirteen!! And this may seem confusing but that is ONLY because it totally is.

PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF CHAPTER!

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Bella clutched onto Marianne's hand as they walked into the dark building. She didn't mind the physical contact, seeing as Marianne herself was shaking too.

"Bella!"

Marianne and Bella jumped, scared by the sudden shout.

"BELLA? Where are you, Bella?"

Bella's features softened as she whispered, "Mom."

Bella let go of her hand as she ran to where her mother's voice was coming from.

"Bella!" Marianne called out this time, looking around in the building cautiously. "I don't like the looks of this."

Bella ignored her as she stopped at a closed door all the way across from the exit. Marianne ran to catch up with her, keeping her eyes trained on their surroundings.

Bella froze when she heard what sounded like a little girl say, "Mom, stop. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Why not, sweetheart?"

"The other girls kept teasing me-"

Before Marianne could hear anything else, she saw a streak of blond race toward her, taking her to the ground.

"MARIANNE!" Bella shouted in worry but was soon stopped when she caught sight of James a couple feet ahead of her.

Marianne hit the ground hard. She gasped as her back came in contact with the hard wooden floor, breaking it opening slightly.

"Wow." Laura said with a smirk. "Having a mate has made you weak. I'm glad I haven'tfound mine."

Marianne growled and thrusted her fist at Laura, causing a pile of rock to come from the broken ground and throw her across the room.

"And I see you still have that huge ego. It's suffocating, really." Marianne snapped. (I'm horrible with insults, really)

Marianne turned, remembering that Bella was also here, and saw James pressing her up against the wall.

Before Marianne could do anything, Bella pulled out her pepper spray and sprayed James in the eyes.

James was momentarily stunned by the spray, giving Bella enough time to grab Marianne's hand and pull her to the exit. Before they could get to the door, the a man with familiar black, shoulder-length hair stepped up.

"'Ello girls." Nathan said with a smile.

Marianne gaped as the three surrounded them. "Ummm, I don't think this is a fair fight. Three vampires against a human and my fantastic self?!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Shut up!"

Nathan and James made the first move, both of them coming at the two girls at opposite directions. Marianne slammed both feet on the ground, bringing up two medium-sized pieces of earth, and slamming it against the two.

James and Nathan both flew backwards, but before she knew it, Laura had grabbed a hold of her and threw her into a nearby mirror.

Bella screamed as she heard the mirror shatter against Marianne's weight and couldn't help but feel at fault for her pain. She did drag Marianne into this.

Marianne choked back a sob as she felt pieces of the mirror embed themselves into her leg. Laura used her speed to get to Marianne in a milli-second. The blond lifted her up by her throat and shoved her against the nearby wall.

Laura's eyes began to change from blood red to a mystical purple as she stared into Marianne's eyes. "Marianne, please. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Marianne tried to break the gaze, but Laura's eyes were like a tractor beam. 'No-no.' She thought, her mind becoming foggy. 'I ha-have to save B-Bella.'

Marianne thought she heard an agonizing scream, but she couldn't tell. Laura's grip tightened on her throat without Laura realizing it, and Marianne wasn't able to breathe. This snapped her out of her trance as she kicked Laura off of her.

Laura fell to the ground and Marianne quickly used her powers to make, thick, strong vines hold her down. 'It won't hold her for long.' She thought.

Marianne took in deep breaths but stopped when she saw James twisting Bella's leg in a horrible way.

Marianne pulled her arm back, as if going in for a punch. Just as she was getting ready to 'throw' the punch at James, which would result in him getting hit with more rocks, a freezing hand grabbed her fist.

Nathan winked at her as he twisted her arm backwards, causing her in return to hiss in pain. Without realising it, Marianne causing the place where Nathan was standing to be lifted up to the ceiling, crushing him against it.

She held the rock up there and heard Bella scream, "NO EDWARD DON'T!" and James shout in return, "TELL HIM!

She turned and thankfully saw Edward throw James off of Bella. Edward stared from Bella, to Marianne, then to Laura who was unfortunately getting the last few vines off.

Marianne didn't get to see what happened next because Laura got the last vine off. "I'm done with your games, Marianne!"

Marianne somehow dodged Laura attempt at tackling her, but it caused Marianne to loose her focus on keeping Nathan against the ceiling. So, he feel onto the ground, breaking the wooden floor horribly.

Nathan quickly got up and threw her against the rock she had been keeping him caged with. She hit her head harshly on the ground and felt something warm pool it's way down her forehead slowly. 'Déjà vu again.'

Nathan bent down and grabbed her arm during her moment of weakness. His fangs grazed her skin but before he could piece it, Laura snapped at him, slamming him into the wall behind her.

"Don't bite her, you fool! She might die!" Laura seethed.

Marianne laughed half heartedly. "I always knew you cared about me.

Marianne got up as quick as she could without falling, the world around her was spinning. She knew she was loosing a lot of blood due to the major wounds on her leg and head, but she had to keep going. For her cousin. For her aunt and uncle. For her parents. For Jasper.

She stumbled a few feet before she grabbed ahold of one of the buildings support beams. Her vision was slowly becoming fuzzy as she watched Edward get pulled to the ground by James while he held Bella bridal-style.

"O-oh my gosh, B-Bella!" Marianne stammered as she made her way to the human.

Marianne got on her knees as she gripped Bella's bloody hand. Marianne winced internally when she saw how badly Bella's leg was bent and the blood that was slowly soaking up her pants.

"I-its okay, Bella." Marianne tried to reassuring the gasping girl. "Everything is go-"

"-nothing is going to be fine. Don't lie, Marianne." James hissed at the Elemental as he stalked up from behind her.

He grabbed the collar of her jacket before shoving her towards Laura, who was kind of looking like a girl in a hamburger suit to Marianne.

"I believe 'this' belongs to you." He growled at Laura.

Laura caught the bleeding girl with ease, seeing as Marianne was getting ready to faint. "Careful with the luggage."

Marianne's eyes closed for what felt like forever, but when she opened them, she became aware of the fact that Bella was screaming in pain and was wiggling on the ground.

Marianne felt adrenaline surge through her as she ripped put of Laura's loose grip and kicked her as hard as she could in the back. With her newfound strength, she manage to kick Laura into Nathan, knocking both of them down as she ran over to Bella like a klutz.

"B-Bella? You're going to be okay." She reassured.

Marianne watched hopelessly as her friend writhed on the floor.

"Mar-Mar-Marianne." Bella barely gasped out as she looked right behind her.

"Wha-" Marianne turned around and came face-to-face once again with Laura's purple eyes.

"Marianne, look around at all the pain you have caused." Laura commanded, grabbing her shoulder. Physical contact helped with hypnotizing it seemed.

Marianne's eyes looked from Bella's form to Laura's hypnotic eyes. "If you come with me, you won't cause any pain to anyone, ever again."

Marianne's heart panged with anguish and shame. She has caused so much pain to Bella, to her family, to Jasper and his family. She shouldn't have been ever born. She was a mistake.

"Please Marianne. Please don't hurt anyone. Just come with me and I will keep you from hurting anyone. With me, you won't be in danger anymore. Your parents could get their life back. Your aunt and uncle wouldn't have to lie for you all the time." Laura whispered in her ear.

Marianne shivered as her eyes turned into a foggy green. She was beginning to believe Laura. Everything Laura said was true. Aspen had to lie to Dr. Cullen when she went to the hospital. Sierra and Roger would finally get to settle down and not have to always look behind their backs.

"Get away from her." An animalistic growl could be heard and Marianne whimpered at the sound of it.

Laura was ripped away from her and Marianne fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically. Alice suddenly appeared by her and Bella.

Alice held Bella's moving arms down as she looked her over. "Bella, it's okay."

Alice's hand touched her bleeding leg, taking in a deep breath if the mouth-watering smell, Alice said, "Oh, god. Carlisle."

Aspen ran into the studio and let out a strangled gasp as she saw her niece crying. She fell to her knees and looked Marianne over.

Her eyes immediately caught the sight of her head wound and her bleeding leg. "Marianne, look at me please."

Marianne ignored her as she continued to cry. Everyone began to notice how the room temperature went down and the Cullens could hear the wind picking up outside.

Jasper was thrown off of Laura only to be attacked by Nathan. Nathan wasn't as skilled as Jasper was, so after a few seconds, his head was off and Darren and Emmett ripped his arms off.

Carlisle ushered Alice and Aspen over to the boys. Darren and Emmett gathered a pile of the wooden boards and Aspen set them a flame. Alice jumped on James shoulder, taking his head off with ease while the twins each ripped an arm off.

Marianne didn't notice anything that was happening. All she could pay attention to was her constricting lungs, pounding head, and trembling body. All adrenaline had left her veins as her emotions took over her body.

Marianne stood up and slowly walked towards the blond she-vampire. She didn't hear the screams of one of her best friends. She didn't hear the fire roaring as it burned two vampire bodies. She didn't hear the wind pick up and the rain hit the roof like the sound of a gun going off.

The ground began to shake horrifically and Laura laughed joyously. The Cullens snapped their heads toward the blond, forgetting she was even there because she was so quiet.

Edward and Carlisle were too busy taking care of Bella to help them with the new predicament: Laura had once again taken over Marianne's mind.

"What's happening?" Emmett asked about the horrible weather.

"It's Marianne! Her emotions have taken over! Laura must've done something to her!" Aspen said.

"We'll how do we calm her down?" Darren asked, looking at Jasper knowingly.

"You can't." Laura cackled, wrapping her arm around Marianne's shoulder. "She's under 'my' control now."

Jasper looked at his darling mate. Tears were still streaming down her face and there was dried blood on her head. He could feel her pain and it made him suffer eve though he wasn't actually hurting physically.

He began using his powers to calm her down as he took a step towards her and Laura. "Marianne, you are your own person. She, none of us, could make you do anything you don't want to do. And you could never make us do something we wouldn't want to do. We make our own decisions. Our own choices."

Marianne's eyes flickered from green surrounded by red, to cloudy green surrounded by red.

"Marianne, look at me!" Laura snapped, her eyes catching Marianne's.

"No. You make your own decisions." Jasper said softly.

Marianne looked away from Laura and back into Jasper's soft yellow eyes. They had a black tint to them do to the blood lust he was feeling but they held warmth, comfort, and, more importantly, they held love.

Laura's purple eyes held rage and coldness as one of them twitched, making her look even more like a psycho.

"J-Jasper?" She whispered, her eyes completely forest green. They held pain, confusion, and fear as they stared back at him.

"NO!" Laura screamed in rage. She knew she was outnumbered by many. So, she decided to do the only thing she could do: run.

"Get her!" Jasper ordered his siblings and they ran after her and out of the building.

"J-Jasper, I-I don't feel too great." Marianne stuttered before she fell.

Jasper caught her just in time before she hit the floor. He held her head in his lap as he took his belt off to make a tourniquet to stop her leg from bleeding out. Luckily, the blood flow slowed down after thirty seconds or so from when it started. But it wasn't going to be long before she bled out.

"Carlisle! We need to get them to a hospital! Now!" Jasper demanded as he watched Marianne.

Her eyes began to flicker open and closed as she lost focus every now and then. She opened her mouth and stammered out, "B-being hit by that c-car doe-doesn't s-seem like a-a bad thing r-right about n-n-now, huh?"

He laughed humorlessly. "How can you joke at a time like this?"

Marianne managed a small smile. "I'm just t-that am-amazing."

Her orbs focused solely on him as she reached out and brushed a strand of his hair away from his face. "I love you..."

"I love-"

Marianne didn't hear the rest. How could she? Her head felt like it was going to explode and her eyes felt heavy.

She let her eyes droop close as the world around her went dark. Her entire body went limp, and Marianne didn't feel any pain anymore.

Finally.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

A/N PLEASE READ THE LAST TWO PARAGRAPH AT LEAST!!!

What what?!?!?!

Now, the fight scene was total crap, because, one, I don't know how to write fight scenes, and two, because I knew something big and slightly cheesy had to go down so that's why Jasper did the whole, 'you make your own decisions' thing.

Anyway, I was actually seriously considering killing Aspen off when Laura decided to make a run for it. She was going to bite Aspen, inject her with her venom, and kill Aspen as a last resort to get away. That's what any great author would do, but I can't kill off Aspen. I don't know if I'll be able to kill any of them off...

I believe there is only one chapter left in 'I'm Not Normal.'

Also, I need everyone's opinion on something. Now I have been talking about doing a sequel, which I will do if you guys want one, or I could do a Carlisle love story. Because why not? I personally love Carlisle very much in the movies (oh Peter Facinelli), and I would love to do a romance story about him, but I will do either one.

I was thinking that if I did a Carlisle love story then maybe I would make her a Broadway star that wanted to get away so she came to Forks and became the drama teacher there or something... Or is that too MarySue? If so tell me, but if not, please give me ideas of who she would play in Broadway.

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	16. Chapter Fourteen

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the random hold on the story. But I suppose it does add to the tension, yes?

FYI, the names that Laura calls Marianne in this chapter are past names that she used.

ENJOY!

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Marianne gasped as she sat up in her hospital bed. She was freezing yet sweat dripped down her back. She looked around her hospital room but no one was in there.

"Hello?" Her voice was hoarse, scratchy, and immensly dry.

Marianne looked around once more and realised she didn't have an IV and wasn't plugged into a heart monitor or anything. And she was still wearing the clothes she wore to the ballet studio.The ballet studio! How could she forget about the fight?! What happened to everyone? Where was she? Was her family okay? The Cullens? Bella? Jasper?

Marianne slowly got off the bed and made sure her legs weren't wobbly before she began to walk. Once they weren't, she walked out of the room and into the hallway. She gasped at what she saw.

The place was completely torn apart.

It was as if a small tornado had gone through it. Papers had been thrown every where, magazines were on the floor, and a medicine cart was turned over onto its side and was left stranded in the hall.

Marianne continued to walk around the hospital for the next hour, hoping to find someone, anyone. But she never did. Doors were left open, as if the people who were once here were trying to escape.

Marianne made her way outside and once she opened the door, she wished she hadn't. Buildings surrounding the hospital were destroyed, cars smashed, and there were little fires here and there. Trash littered the ground wherever she walked as she stumbled forward

"Dakota," A voice greeted. "Nice of you to join me."

Laura appeared beside her and gave her a true, happy smile. "Isn't this just great? Look at what we've done, Ava! All because of you!"

Marianne shook her head so quickly it made her look like a bobble head. "N-no!I didn't do any of this!"

Laura shook her head, an amused, yet crazy look in her eyes. "Don't be so modest, Abi! This is all because of you!"

"Wh-where is Jasper? And his family and mine? What about Bella? And Angela and Jessica and the boys?" Marianne asked, growing desperate to know where anyone she was close with was.

Laura scoffed. "We got rid of the them on the first day of our attack, Emma. Remember? It was your idea."

"NO! I refuse to believe it! " Marianne exclaimed, pulling at her hair as her head began to pound horrifically. The thought her darling Jasper and her family gone was killing her.

The world became fuzzy as Laura's cruel laughter rang in her head. Her words echoed also, tormenting her mentally. "It was your idea."

"All of this because of you."

"Look at what we've done..."

"It was your idea..."

Marianne struggled to calm her labored breath as her eyes opened.

"Shhh, shhh, you're okay Marianne! You're safe now."

Marianne's startled eyes took in the scene before her. Her mother, father, and Jasper surrounded her as she laid on an uncomfortable hospital bed.

"W-what? What happned? Is Lara stiill alive? Is Belwa okay? What about Jammeesss and Navan?" Marianne asked. She was confused and you could tell she was still a little drugged up due to her slurred words.

Roger smiled and chuckled. "Everyone is fine. Bella on the other hand... well she almost went through the changing process. She lost a lot of blood and broke her leg. But she is alive. Unconscious. But alive. That's all that matters."

"And Laura," Sierra began, "is gone. So is that menace James and Laura's friend, Nathan."

Marianne was relieved. But then she frowned. "What about Noelle?"

Her father shrugged. "She wasn't anywhere near the ballet studio."

Marianne let out a sigh. "How bad is the damage on me?"

Sierra smiled. "Don't worry, my flower. You've healed well. Your leg has almost healed completely, which surprised the nurses greatly, and you will have a slight scar on your head."

Marianne nodded, lifting a hand to feel the bandages around her head. Her body didn't hurt at all, due to the meds. Her green eyes wamdered to Jasper's soft, pain-filled gold eyes.

God, he was gorgeous.

Sierra seemed to notice what Marianne was starring at and smiled teasingly. "We'll leave you two alone."

Roger shook his head. "What? No we won't!"

"Roger!" Sierra hissed begore pulling him out of the room.

The next few moments were in done in silence. Marianne watched as Jasper sat by her on her bed and softly take his frigid hand in her warm one. His fase was emotionless and his posture was tense. He was wearing the same clothes from the ball game, silently informing her that he hadn't left her the entire time she had been unconscious.

"Are... are you okay?" Marianne asked, tired of the silence. Her eyes were filled with worry, and even though she knew he couldn't physically be hurt, she stilled worried that he was.

He looked at her in surprise. "Your asking me if I'm okay?"

When she didn't answer, he continued, "Marianne, you were the one who got mind controlled by a psychotic bitch!"

"Language." She cut in.

"And you were the one who almost died!" Jasper stated. "And your asking me if I'm okay?"

She shrugged. "I have been told I am utterly useless for a reaction when I have been close to death."

Jasper stared at her blankly.

"You can be so stupid at times."

"Yet," She tsked, "you love me!"

He chuckled. "Yes. Yes I do. I am also very surprised that I do, darlin'."

Her body warmed head to toes at the nickname. "Oh how you wound me, major."

He smiled darkly. "Call me that again, and I might not be able to control myself."

She batted her eyelashes innocently. "Do what?"

He rolled his eyes and pressed a gentle, yet passionate kiss on her lips. It wasn't filled with lust, instead it was filled with love and passion.

He pulled away and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head. "Will you go to prom with me?"

She pulled away. Had she heard him correctly? Did he just ask her to prom?

"What?" Her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

"Go to prom with me, Marianne. And if it's boring there, than we could sneak away and go somewhere else." Jasper suggested.

A smile broke out in her face. "Of course I'll go with you, Jasper."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"You look gorgeous, Bella!" Marianne exclaimed as Bella walked out of her bathroom.

Bella blushed. "Really? I don't think so. I mean, my foot is in a huge, heavy boot that I'm gonna have to lug around at the prom."

Bella was wearing a purple dress, grey leggings, and one boot and one Converse shoe. Her hair was slightly curled and done beautifully, framing her face perfectly while there was hardly any make up on her face.

Marianne on the other hand was wearing a jade green dress that stopped a few inches below her knees. She was wearing two-inch silver heels and a flower crown was a top her head while her brown hair pooled down her back in waves."You look beautiful, Bells. Don't worry." Marianne reassured. "Edward won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

Bella jokingly scoffed. "Easy for you to say, you're gorgeous without all the make up and stuff. Haven't you noticed how all the guys at school drool pools at there feet when your around."

Marianne frowned. She had only ever knew that Garrett liked her. It's not she would ever notice any other guys now that she has Jasper.

She shook her head. "No."

Bella laughed. "Of course you haven't. Your to busy gushing over Jasper all the rime to notice."

She flushed. "What?! No I don't!"

Bella nodded. "Yes you do!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-" Bella was cut off by a knock to the door.

"Come in." Bella said, giving Marianne a look that said _'we are not done here.'_ Will had come through the door. His blond hair stuck up in random directions and his blue eyes were wide with innocence. Will and Max had come home the instant they found out Laura was gone.

"Hey, Will." Both girls greeted the toddler.

He smiled at them. "You both look vewy pwetty."

"Thank-you, Will." Marianne thanked.

"Aww, thanks Will." Bella replied.

"Umm, your dates are herwe." William explained before grabbing both of their hands.

Bella gasped when she felt a small shock and looked at Marianne who smiled sheepishly. "He does that."

William let go of their hands when he got to the top of the stairs before racing down them.

"Be careful, Will." A new voice said. Aunt Aspen appeared at the bottom of the steps, catching the boy and holding him in her arms when he got to the bottom.

"Sorry mommy. Look at Marwie and Belwa. Don't they look pwetty?" Will asked pointing up at the girls.

Aspen looked and smiled. "They look gorgeous."

Aspen and Will were joined by Charlie, Sierra, Roger, Edward, and Jasper. Sierra had tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter and Bella make their way down the stairs.

"You both look beautiful." She said softly.

Bella looked unsure. "Alice lent me the dress. The cast is..."

She trailed off but Edward finished for her.

"Perfect."

Bella looked up at her date in surprise. Did he really think so? Bella thought it was a bit too much. The dress wasn't really her, but it was the only thing that Alice owned that wasn't too... much, so Bella decided to wear it.

Edward stared at her with so many emotions, yet keot his face blank as her stared at her. He knew he was already in Charlie's bad side and he didn't want to make it worse by staring at her lustfully infront of him.

"I'll take care of her, Chief Swan." Edward promised.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. I've heard that before."

 _Ouch_ , Marianne thought, _low blow. But he kinda deserved it to be honested._

Roger smiled at his only child. "You look amazing, Marianne."

"Thanks papa." She touched her forehead self-consciously where the scar was. It hadn't healed as well as they thought it would and now she had an ugly scar on her forehead. "Do you really think so? Is the dress too much because I couldn't find another one that I liked? Also-"

"Marianne."

Marianne stopped when Jasper cut her off. She blushed, realising that she began to ramble. "Sorry."

He smiled charmingly at her. "Don't be sorry. And don't worry, you're breathtaking."

Her blush deepened. "Thanks."

"Bring her home before midnight, son." Roger said, shaking Jasper's hand sternly.

"Of course, sir." Jasper agreed.

Sierra gave her daughter a hug. "Have fun, my daughter."

"But not _too_ much fun." Max said lightly.

She glared at him. "Uncle Max!"

At the same time, Aspen hit him on the head.

Will hugged her legs. "Have fun at whatever pwom is!"

She laughed. "I will."

Once they said goodbye, the four walked out of the Swan residence. Marianne frowned upon seeing two different sets of cars.

"Are we not riding with them?" Marianne asked when Jasper led her to a black Malibu.

"No." Jasper answered shortly.

"Why?"

"That is a secret." He answered mysteriously.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jasper and Marianne walked into the building where the prom was being held at after getting there picture taken. Music filled the air and a disco ball lit the room. Dancing bodies filled the beautifully decorated room and the smell of sweat and food was in the air. People weren't dancing were playing card games such as poker and blackjack.

Marianne made eye contact with Angela and Eric. They were both bopping their heads as they listened to the music. Angela gave her an excited wave, smiling brightly. Marianne gave her a thumbs up before walking away with Jasper.

She noticed her was very tense so she gave him a reassuring squeeze on his hand. He looked down at her and smiled as a slow song came on.

"Care to dance, ma'am?" Jasper asked politely, offering her his arm to take.

She giggled. "Why yes, kind sir!"

They walked to the dance floor and sqeezed their way past some dancing couples.

They stopped somewhere in the middle of the floor and Jasper softly put his hands on her waist while hers wound around his neck. Due to the heels Marianne was wearing, their noses brushed up against each other's.

Her breath hitched at the contact and her hears shifted from his lips to his dark eyes. He seemed to be thinking the same rhing and connected his lips to her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck.

She held back a breathy moan that was threatening to escape her lips as he nibbled on her ear lobe. Pleasure was building up in her stomach and she felt the need to connect their lips.

She let out a soft whine and Jasper immediately pulled away, thinking that he hurt her. She was confused for a few seconds before she realised that he thought she was hurt.

 _He is never gonna not worry about me getting hurt because of him, is he?_

She grabbed him by the back of his head and shoved their lips together. She moaned in bliss and the cold contact and she felt him smile against her lips.

 _Man, if he can make me moan just by kissing me..._

The next two hours went by fast and Marianne found herself being dragged out the room and into the parking lot.

"Why are we leaving?" She asked.

"Because it is nine and I don't have to take you home until eleven." Jasper said. "And we are going somewhere else."

"My dad said I don't have to be home until midnight." Marianne pointed out.

"I know." Jasper smiled slyly at her. "I want to stay on your father's good side."

Marianne laughed. "That is a good idea. Charlie looked like he wanted to attack Edward earlier."

Jasper nodded. "Yes. And because your father knows what I am, he will most likely be able to kill me."

She nodded. "So... where are we going?"

"That is a surprise."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Watch out!"

"Jasper, I can't see anything! How am I supposed to _watch out_ Marianne retorted as he held her arm.

Jasoer had wrapped a blindfold around her eyes and was leading her through what sounding like the forest due to the occasional breaking of a twig and the sound if crickets chirping. She could also feel the life force of all the animals near by.

Their movement stopped altogether before Jasper clapped his hands together. "Okay, you can take off the blindfold."

Marianne slowly took the blindfold off and gasped at what she saw. Infront of her was a beautiful little picnic. There was a red checkered blanket on the forest floor with candles lit and a picnic basket on it. There were a few blankets and some pillows there for comfort.

"Oh, Jasper," She breathed out, her eyes sparkling with tears. "You did all of this for me?"

He smiled bashfully and led her to the blanket. He put his coat on her so she wouldn't get cold and began to take out the food that was in the basket.

"Caramel apple?" Jasper offered, holding out an applied slice that was dipped in caramel.

She giggled and nodded, taking the fruit from him. She took a small bite out of it and hummed in delight. It was so sweet and juicy.

He laughed at her reaction and the two laid back on the blanket. She laid her head on his hard chest as they began to point out all the constellations.

"That one is Leo. Oh! And that one us Ursa Major, the one that has the Big Dipper in it." Marianne pointed.

He hummed softly and pulled her closer to him as she continued.

When Marianne noticed that Jasper hadn't said anything she turned to face him to see that he was already looking at her.

"What?" She asked, wondering why he was staring at her.

"I have something to give you." He stated as they both sat up. He reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing." Jasper smiled at her before opening the box.

Inside was a ring. It was silver and had a lion with a hand hovering above it.

"It's my family's crest. I wanted to give this to you because you are now part of the family." Jasoer explained.

Marianne smiled, her heart felt like it was going to burst. "Thank-you so much Jasper!"

Jasper nodded. "No need to thank me. ma'am."

He slid the cold ring on her middle finger. Marianne's smile brightened and a tear feel down her face.

"I love you so much, Jasper." Marianne pressed a small, but loving and passionate kiss to his lips.

"I love you more than you can ever even fathom."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 **A/ N**

AND THAT IS IT!

Terrible ending, I know, but at least I finally finished it! I finished my first ever fanfic! _YAY!!!!!!_

Anywho, I have been working on multiple stories but that doesn't excuse my sudden haitus. I hope I didn't make this story too gushy or too much kissing stuff and whatnot.

I've decided to not do a sequel, st least not yet. I am working on a Carlisle romance (Carlisle is my fav). I am still working on the Paul Lahote story FYI.

I can't believe how smart my readers are! Seriously though. _starlily16_ and _You Only Live Once-Cherish It_ deserve virtual hugs and a high five.

 _starlily16:_ I am very happy you are emotionally invested in this story. And I did give you a happy ending! My gosh I never would've thought about having my OC for the Carlisle story being famous a bad thing. It's so true that Carlisle would never risk his family's safety for a girl. (Oh, Bella, how you disappoint me with you danger-prone self.)

 _You Only Live Once-Cherish It:_ Thank-you! I'm just glad you liked the update. I wouldn't say I'm a brilliant writer, but your support means a lot to me. I'm sorry to say that I won't be doing a sequel. At least not yet.

Until next time, don't stop reading fanfiction!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	17. Sneak Peek

Hey everyone!

I'm baaaaccckkk!

I have been working on my new story (the PJO Twilight one) and I thought i would give everyone a sneak peak to the first chapter.

Now this _isn't_ the entire first chapter. i cut it short because this is only supposed to be a "Sneak Peek", hence the title. Which means I am happy to inform you that this story is going to have longer chapters than "I'm Not Normal." Cue applause and screams from bloodthirsty fangirls or boys.

Now I have not officially worked out the time zone for this, so if I got anything worng or if it doesn't add up, sorry. But I don't really care at this moment in time.

Please tell me what you think and I can't wait to know how y'all like it!!!! (Y'all? Did I really just say that????)

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I've lived in a camp for almost my entire life, only visiting my family on holidays to keep them safe. But that doesn't mean I'm not close to them. My mother is Gwen Morgan-Anderson, my sister is Tessa Anderson, and my step-father is Kyle Anderson.

My biological dad on the other hand... well let's just say it's complicated.

Before my life got as terrifying as it is now, I lived near Forks, Washington, in La Push. I was very close to my cousin, Quil Ateara, and his group of friends. But once I left for camp, I never really ever talked to any of them again.

In my entire life, I've almost died six different times, broken twelve different bones in my body, and have been scarred mentally and physically. I don't like people grabbing onto me and I don't like being stared at. You'll understand why when my tragic back story develops.

I've only gone to school for two years and a half. I went to pre-school, kindergarten, and then I went to high school partially last year. When I was five, I was sent to Camp Half-Blood, a place for kids like me. They taught me everything I know. Especially the Athena kids and Chiron, the camp director.

I don't really have friends. My best friends would have to be Tessa, a boy from my camp named Leo Valdez, and another boy named Percy Jackson. If you haven't figured out what I am yet, I'll give you a big hint: I am a half-blood.

I am the daughter of Hades, the god of the Underworld. I can raise the dead, shadow travel, and I can summon a hellhound named Louis. Louis was a gift from my father on my twelfth birthday. I know what your thinking, who would give a twelve year old a hellhound for their birthday? My father would. I think it was his own special way of telling me that I'm a demi-god and I can never have a normal life, oh, and happy birthday.

Louis came was handy though. Saved me more times then I can count. He's also a sweetheart. All bark and no bite. Unless you hurt me, then he's a savage.

My personality isn't the brightest or bubbliest in my family. I have been told I'm too sarcastic and quiet for my own good. Leo and myself are total opposites, but that's why we work so good. No, I do not like him like that, he's more like the annoying and overprotective brother I never got.

I go to Camp Half-Blood during the summer. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for people like me to train and stay safe from the monsters who try to kill us. We're safe there. Last year, their was a Prophecy of the Seven, where Percy, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McClean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Leo were the seven. They had to go on the huge quest to save the world from Gaea, Mother Earth.

Blah, blah, blah, my half brother, Nico Di Angelo, and I ended up almost dying while going in this trance like sleep. Then we had to help save Percy and Annabeth from Tarturus after they fell in. It's very hard to explain, so I'll skip on that.

That was last year, and now I'm seventeen years old and still very much traumatized. During that time my family thought I had died, seeing as I cannot contact them while one a quest or any time because it's like a GPS signal for monsters, pointing them out towards me. I've never seen Tessa cry so much when I returned.

Now that everything is back to normal, my parents are making me attend school again at La Push. I'm a senior at La Push and I didn't have to retake junior year because of my tests results in all my classes. Even though I'm smart, I do not like high school. Too much drama and rumors. There have no doubt been some about why I wasn't here at all last year.

This explains why my fifteen year old sister is literally dragging me out of my bed right now.

"Tessa! Let me go!" I hissed at her. "Don't make me call Louis!"

My sister rolled her jade green eyes. "Yeah right. Louis is like a dog with frizzy hair."

"Louis is a beast that's too fluffy. He still has very sharp teeth, you know."

Tessa laughed her perfect, bell-like laugh. Her personality is very bubbly and sweet, making her irresistible to boys. Not to mention that she is very beautiful, making her double the trouble. She has long black hair and tan skin that is to die for. We don't look much alike except of coal black hair and the same curves we got from our mother.

"Just get ready, Rae. You're my ride to school." Tessa demanded as she yanked me off my bed.

I landed on the cold wooden floor with a thud. "Ow. Thanks Tess."

"Your welcome. Now get ready. You slept in too late so you can't have breakfast and mom and dad already left." Tess then walked out of my room, taking my happiness with her.

After wallowing in my self-pity for a few minutes, I got up to change. I put on my orange CHB shirt and ripped black skinny jeans. Then I put my grey hoodie and Vans. Before you start to assume that because I'm a child of Hades, my favorite color is not black. It's actually maroon. Although I do believe that Nico's favorite color is black.

I decided to leave my hair down today and I put on my black glasses. I know, I have dyslexia, ADHD, and I have horrible eyesight. Thanks DNA!

I always kept on my skull ring that Leo gave me after we won the war last year. Once I press the skull, my sword, named Isolde, would appear in my hand. Isolde means "ice ruler" and it's called that because when I kill a monster with the sword, it's takes a longer time for the monster to regenerate in Tarturus.

Once I finished getting ready, I grabbed my dark grey backpack from my floor and my keys to my car. I shut the door to my room and walked to the front door.

"Tessa, let's go!" I yelled as I opened the front door.

Tessa jogged down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. She eyed me for a second, before raising her eyebrow. "You're not wearing all black? What happened when you went missing?"

The two months I was missing was a touchy subject for us all, but I could tell when Tessa was joking and this was one of the times.

I rolled my blue eyes. "Let's just go."

She laughed as I walked out of the house to start my car while she locked the front door. It was a nice, cold August day and the wind was blowing slightly. I loved weather like this.

My sister shivered when she got in the car. "I hate La Push weather."

I almost laughed once I heard this but instead I began the drive to school.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I pulled into the all-to-familiar parking lot and prepared myself for the stares. My sister told me that many people thought I committed suicide, that I ran away, or that I got pregnant and dropped out to take care of the baby. I scoffed when she told me that.

A warm hand sat on my shoulder and I jumped, getting ready to attack when I remembered that it was my sister.

"Sorry," I grumbled. "I still don't like people touching me."

She pulled her hand away, looking hurt but than she nodded. "It's okay. I understand. Are you ready to go inside now?"

I nodded and opened the door and grabbed my backpack from my backseat. I locked the car and Tess and I made our way across the parking lot. Thankfully, mostly everyone was already inside due to the forecast of rain, so I still had a few moments of peace before I got overehelmed by the whispers.

We walked in the school and no one turned to look at us. Everything was exactly how I remembered it. The jocks and cheerleaders stood at one end of the hallway, gossiping and flirting with each other. The nerds and geeks were talking about Star Trek and Star Wars by the trash cans. The emos and goths weren't doing anything besides standing by the entrances. And finally, a group of boys were standing by the lockers. They were all the definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

The all had dark black hair, russet skin, and bulging muscles. I sensed something different about them, something abnormal. They clearly weren't anything Greek or Roman descent. And they definitely weren't monsters. Their wouldn't be so many in one place just to kill on demigod. I nudged Tessa in the arm. "Who are they? I don't recognize any of them from last year."

Tessa looked to see who I was talking about before whispering, "That's Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jacob Black, and Quil. They all missed a bunch of school last year and when they returned, they were all muscular, had the same tatoo, and they began to follow around Sam Uley like he was a god. Some people think they started a cult. Just... be careful around them. I know what you can do but they are can be angered very easily. Especially Paul. Did you really not recognize Quil?"

Shaking my head, I continued to stare at them. The fact that I knew they weren't human but couldn't tell what they were was bothering me.

A girl walked in the school and I saw the one named Jared perk up when he saw her. The girl was very pretty. She had dark black hair and nice tan skin. She gave him a smile and they hugged. He gave her a kiss on the crown of her head and pulled her closer to him.

The scene made me uncomfortable and warm inside at the same time. I looked away from the two and instantly caught the gaze of the hothead, Paul. He stared at me intensely and I was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

I looked away from him even though I wanted to continue to stare at him. From far away I could tell how handsome he was and I wanted to continue to admire him.

I shook my head and began to walk away with Tess when I heard loud, boisterous laughter. Everyone in the hall turned to see Jared Cameron and Embry Call laughing while staring at Paul, who was still staring at me. Quil looked angry as her glared at Paul, before shifting his gaze back in our direction.

They continued to laugh until the girl whacked them both upside the head. They rubbed their heads but still had a smile on their faces.

"Ready to go to first period?" Tessa asked, breaking me out of Paul's gaze.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Sure."

Tessa and I then went our separate ways.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

My classes were uneventful and I wasn't very excited for lunch. I knew I had lunch with Tessa, so I wouldn't be alone, but I knew she had other friends she wanted to hang out with. But she insisted to sit with me so I gave in.

While she went to get food, I sat at the back table that was always empty, not that hungry. Everytime I began to think about something, I always began to think about Paul. Which is strange because I've never talked to him and because I don't particularly like hotheads. People who get angry easily don't really date people who are sarcastic and who have many things wrong with them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the girl I saw earlier walk up to the table I was sitting at and sat her down.

She gave me a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Kim Connweller."

She stuck out her hand to shake but I didn't take it.

"I don't like touching." I said blandly, tapping my fingers on the table while staring at her hand carefully.

"Oh," Kim pulled her hand away, looking a bit hurt but still hopeful. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine."

"You're Raven Morgan, right?" Kim asked.

"Nah, I'm just her evil twin named Penelope Quacksworth the third." I said sarcastically.

Instead of rolling her eyes like I thought she would, she laughed. "You're funny."

I squinted my eyes at her. "Not to sound rude, but why are you sitting here?"

Kim blushed. "Oh yeah, well I'm in your English class so I thought that we could pair up for the writing assignment Mr. Brown assigned us?"

I thought it over. Mr. Brown did say we had to have a partner by tomorrow but I usually just wait to see who the other unfortunate soul who didn't have a partner was and pair up with them. But Kim seems nice enough, and it's better than having to get stuck with the dumbest kid in the class.

"Sure." I agreed, watching as Kim's lips began to break out in a bright smile.

"Yay! We can do it at my house if you'd like?" Kim asked.

"I'd be more comfortable at my house. You can come over tomorrow after school so we can talk about the essay topic then. Sound good?" I asked. "Afterwards we can go frolicking in the meadow behind my house."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

And that is it for the sneak peek! I really hope you liked it and I hope to be publishing this soon!!!!!!!!

Please oh please oh olease give a review for this chapter so I know if you guys like it or not.

 **Xoxo,**

 **Rock0bye**


	18. Apricity

My new story has been published. The first TWO chapters are up! YAY!!!!!!!!

It is called Apricity (Paul Lahote) and I will have the summary posted below.

I hope you all like it!!!!

Summary:

Raven Morgan has always been known as the school's Queen of Strangeness. People stayed away from her, and she stayed a way from them. Her only known friend being her sister. She disappeared halfway through the school year only to resurface months later. Raven always knew her life wasn't going to be normal, but she did not expect for it to get even more abnormal by just a glance.


End file.
